Les Enfants du Destin
by Cyzia
Summary: Y avait il une personne sur cette planète faite pour lui ?... Hey, Potter, qu’estce qu’il t’arrive ?... Respire !... ... Non, ce n’est pas possible… Pas lui ! … Pourquoi lui ?... ... Pas Drago Malfoy... SLASH HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteur : Cyzia._**

**_Titre : Les Enfants du Destin._**

**_Rating : je me suis dit que je devais le mettre directement en M, même si pour l'instant ça restera très calme._**

**_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés appartiennent à notre très estimée JKRowling. Donc, par conséquence, rien n'est à moi, exceptée l'histoire ici présente (ainsi que d'éventuels nouveaux personnages)._**

**_Dédicace : Je remercie Myschka, ma beta, pour ses corrections, ainsi que ma chère Samaeltwigg pour ses encouragements. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits de ce prologue, vous pouvez tout à fait vous en prendre à elle, c'est elle qui m'a poussé à le poster... Je plaisante bien entendu... le premier qui la touche... je le massacre..._**

**_Résumé :Tour à tour, Harry et Drago se rendent compte de leur attirance soudaine l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont perdus et ne savent ce que leur a réservé la roue du destin..._**

**

* * *

**

LES ENFANTS DU DESTIN

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 – La confusion des sens

Le train venait de démarrer. On pouvait entendre des voix surexcitées provenant des multiples compartiments. Les élèves s'y étaient agglutinés juste après le départ, retrouvant leurs amis et leurs habitudes.

Chaque premier septembre, ils prenaient le Poudlard Express. Chaque premier septembre, il les conduisait au même endroit : Poudlard.

Pour certains, comme Harry Potter, il s'agissait de la septième année, la dernière. Il frissonna. C'était si étrange pour lui de se dire qu'il l'empruntait pour l'avant-dernière fois. Dans dix mois, le Poudlard Express le déposerait à Londres et il n'y remettrait plus les pieds. Il soupira. Il songeait à ce qu'il ferait à la fin de ses études. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était évident qu'il ne retournerait pas chez les Dursley, car il était à présent majeur.

Le jour de ses 17 ans, il avait fait ses adieux à ce qui restait de sa famille de sang et était allé retrouver les Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione Granger, qu'il considérait comme sa véritable famille… celle qu'il s'était choisie. Ils l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était, - le simple Harry-, pas pour ce qu'il représentait. Il aimait voir dans leur regard l'amitié et l'amour tendre qu'ils lui portaient, et non l'admiration et la vénération que manifestaient ceux qui le nommaient le _Survivant_.

Il avait passé un fantastique mois d'Août au Terrier. Il avait assisté avec bonheur à la naissance de la relation entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione et Ron s'étaient enfin révélés leurs sentiments, au grand contentement de tout leur entourage.

Ils avaient bien essayé tous les deux de convaincre Harry de se trouver une petite amie. Mais celui-ci ne se sentait pas prêt. Il pensait au fond de lui qu'assez de gens, qu'il aimait, étaient en danger à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas offrir à Voldemort une autre cible privilégiée à tuer pour le faire souffrir, lui.

Il préférait attendre.

Attendre quoi, il n'en savait strictement rien. Mais, c'est ce qu'il leur avait dit. Et ils l'avaient cru.

'Cru', oui… Car Harry n'avait pas été d'une franchise absolue avec ses amis… Il savait que ce n'était, dans un sens, qu'une excuse, valable certes, mais quelque peu erronée. Il savait qu'il n'était quoi qu'il en soit pas à proprement parler 'prêt' pour avoir une relation telle que ses amis l'entendaient pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait dû admettre au fil du temps qu'il était attiré par les hommes, bien plus que par toutes les midinettes qui lui couraient après. Il l'avait remarqué l'année précédente alors qu'il venait d'être bombardé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il avait du, un jour peu de temps après la rentrée des classes, fuir tout à fait honteusement les douches des vestiaires. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Fort heureusement. Il avait été assez vif pour sortir précipitamment au moment où une érection douloureuse avait soudain fait son apparition alors qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur le corps nu d'un des nouveaux batteurs qu'il venait de sélectionner.

Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'Harry avait été tourmenté durant de nombreuses semaines. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse être gay… Pendant des années, il avait côtoyé ses camarades de chambrée dans les douches ou encore dans les dortoirs, et jamais rien n'avait pu présager cela. C'était la première fois qu'il regardait un autre garçon en éprouvant du désir, et non plus en le considérant comme un simple camarade… Il avait été effaré de penser à ça… Mais il savait qu'à présent il allait devoir faire preuve de prudence face à tous les garçons qui pourraient être susceptibles de lui plaire.

Il prenait donc ses douches seul après les entraînements prétextant des choses à ranger ou encore des plans d'attaque à établir… Tout, pour que surtout personne ne s'aperçoive de ses 'penchants', comme il les appelait.

Il avait fini par accepter ce fait cependant. Mais il s'était bien gardé d'en parler autour de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de partager ça. Tout le monde savait tant de choses à son sujet, et il voulait garder quelque chose pour lui que lui seul saurait. Il préservait ainsi son petit jardin secret depuis presque une année et cela même aux yeux de ses meilleurs amis. Ils n'étaient pas 'prêts' pour comprendre cela, et Ron encore moins qu'Hermione…

Il les avait donc laissé s'amuser à lui présenter de jolies jeunes filles, lui arrangeant des rendez-vous… Ce qu'il regretta amèrement par la suite, ce n'était que du temps perdu, bien que cela lui ait quand même servi à renforcer ses convictions et sa position : il était clairement homosexuel, aucune de ces filles ne l'attiraient, pire : elles l'ennuyaient…

Il n'avait cependant trouvé personne à qui il puisse s'intéresser. Pas un seul malheureux gars qui serait susceptible de lui plaire. Il se croyait presque maudit, car après tout il était pour le moins étrange que, même parmi les centaines d'étudiants qui l'entouraient, il n'était pas arrivé à en trouver un seul qui lui plaise ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Ses amis se posaient bien des questions à son sujet. Et lui, encore bien plus…

Il ne se sentait pas capable de le leur dire, bien que lui-même l'ait tout à fait accepté. Il attendait simplement de tomber sur la perle rare et de n'avoir plus d'autre choix que d'en parler alors à ses amis.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin, cette perle rare se faisait attendre… Il commençait à être las de constater que personne n'arrivait à lui plaire vraiment. Y avait-il _une_ personne sur cette planète _faite_ pour_ lui _? Il se maudit.

oooOOOooo

Ginny et Neville, qui lui faisaient face main dans la main dans le compartiment, se moquèrent de lui gentiment. Leur ami semblait, une fois de plus, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'autre chose, marmonnait d'une voix inaudible, levait les yeux au ciel, s'énervait dans le vide, et ce sans même remarquer l'amusement que son comportement provoquait chez son entourage.

Il se conduisait très souvent de la sorte ces derniers temps et ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour le laisser tranquille et lui éviter d'avoir à répondre à des questions éventuellement embarrassantes. Quand il se sentirait prêt, il se confierait, pensaient-ils.

Mais là, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

- « Harry ? »

Le brun sursauta légèrement, mais cacha rapidement son trouble.

- « Mmmhhh ?

- Ca va ? Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

- Oh… Je me disais juste que c'était une des dernières fois que j'emprunterai le Poudlard Express… » mentit-il puisqu'il venait d'essayer d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait l'homme qui lui ravirait son cœur et qui lui offrirait le sien. « C'est ma dernière année… je réfléchissais à ce que je ferai par la suite.

- L'année prochaine tu veux dire ?

- Oui. J'avais pensé que j'irai peut-être à Square Grimmaurd les premiers temps… »

Ginny et Neville eurent l'air étonné, mais le cachèrent rapidement. Harry n'était pas retourné là-bas depuis la mort de Sirius, et bien qu'il ait hérité de l'endroit et du reste des possessions de son parrain, il n'avait plus voulu remettre les pieds dans la maison que Sirius avait tant détestée.

- « Alors, tu veux y retourner ? » lui demanda Ginny sur un ton très doux.

- « Oui. Je pense que ma place est là-bas. C'est dans cette maison qu'_il_ vivait, et même s'il s'y sentait enfermé, c'était son chez-lui et donc mon chez-moi.

- Tu as raison. Cela te fera du bien. Tu verras, on l'a bien arrangée maintenant, elle est beaucoup moins morose et sinistre. Maman voulait que tu puisses t'y sentir à l'aise si tu avais l'envie d'y vivre.

- Ah ? Merci. Je ne savais pas. »

Ils se turent alors et laissèrent à nouveau place au silence et à la rêverie d'Harry.

oooOOOooo

Ron et Hermione venaient de revenir de leur réunion des préfets à l'avant du train. La jeune fille avait été nommée préfete en chef. Ils s'assirent dans le compartiment sans même qu'Harry ne les remarque. Comme à son habitude il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, Ginny leur fit un clin d'œil et un sourire de connivence qu'ils lui rendirent.

Harry ne discerna leur présence qu'un bonne demie heure plus tard, alors qu'ils partageaient avec Neville et Ginny les nouvelles concernant Poudlard.

- « Et devinez donc qui est préfet en chef … » leur lança Ron avec amertume et ironie.

- « Malfoy. » dit Harry qui avait soudainement pris part à la conversation et ressenti un élan de rage intérieur.

- « Tout juste Auguste… ».

- « Ahhh…. Ce mec m'agace au plus haut point. Une vraie plaie, ce gars, je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstine à pousser ce type en avant. Il ne le mérite pas et on sait tous que notre directeur n'est pas du genre à se laisser amadouer par l'argent… Alors pourquoi ?... Ca me dépasse. Il est né pour être mangemort, non ? », s'énerva Harry ne laissant à quiconque le temps de répondre, « il ne fait aucun doute qu'il va le devenir, si ce n'est pas déjà fait… »

- « Ouais… Avec l'emprisonnement de son père l'année dernière, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit déjà le cas et que la fouine ait pris la place de son père auprès de leur Maître. » rétorqua le rouquin.

Ils laissèrent le sujet en suspens. Parler du Serpentard avait toujours la conséquence d'énerver Ron et Harry profondément. Ils essayèrent de se calmer. Ginny et Hermione enchaînèrent donc sur les résultats des Buses que Ginny venait d'obtenir quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait eu de très bonnes notes, dépassant de loin son frère et son meilleur ami et s'approchant presque du nombre de Buses obtenues par Hermione. Son amie l'en félicita grandement.

Quelques heures passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des échos d'une dispute au fond de leur wagon. Ron et Hermione s'en étonnèrent, ils venaient de faire leur ronde et n'avaient décelé aucune tension quelconque.

Ce qu'ils virent alors les cloua de stupéfaction sur place. Malfoy, qui semblait avoir été beaucoup plus prompt qu'eux à réagir, courait vers le compartiment en question. En deux secondes, il semblait avoir réglé le problème. Sa simple présence avait fait taire les voix qui émanaient de l'endroit de la discorde. Ils en avaient tous le souffle coupé. Depuis quand la fouine réglait-elle les problèmes ? Il était bien plus de ceux qui les créaient plutôt que de ceux qui les apaisaient.

Harry, pour sa part, était lui complètement paniqué et perturbé, mais pas un seul de ses amis ne le remarqua. Ils étaient trop absorbés par le comportement stupéfiant du Serpentard.

Harry était à bout de souffle, il suffoquait, son cœur s'était soudain emballé après qu'il ait aperçu la ligne élégante du blond qui avait couru précédemment dans le couloir. Il avait terriblement chaud et étouffait dans ses habits. Il ouvrit rapidement quelques boutons de sa chemise, ce qui le soulagea à peine.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » pensa-t-il, sa vision se troublant soudainement.

oooOOOooo

Hermione arrêta Malfoy, alors qu'il revenait du fond du wagon et retournait vers son propre compartiment.

- « Que s'est-il passé, Malfoy ?

- Rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Granger, tu penses sans doute être indispensable à tous ? ».

Sa réplique fut amplement suffisante à hausser la température dans la pièce de quelques degrés et les quatre amis, qui ne s'étaient toujours pas rendu compte du malaise d'Harry, se dressèrent soudainement devant lui baguette à la main. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas les prendre en compte.

- « Hey, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?... Respire !... » lança le blond.

C'est à ce moment que tous se retournèrent vers Harry et ouvrirent les yeux en grand, retombant avachis sur leurs sièges.

Harry était complètement apoplectique. L'air autour de lui s'était condensé en une étrange vapeur dorée, une sorte de brouillard ambré qui entourait son corps.

Il leur sembla même que l'ensemble 'pulsait'. Cette vapeur tournoyait autour du Gryffondor à une allure insensée et Harry donnait l'air de vouloir défaillir dans l'instant.

oooOOOooo

Ce fut en entendant les paroles du blond qu'Harry cru que son cœur allait exploser.

Ca y était. Il n'avait plus d'air. Il ne voyait plus rien en dehors du blond qui le fixait avec une sorte de mépris confus et de stupéfaction, le reste lui apparaissant complètement flou.

Il leva une dernière fois les yeux sur Malfoy et sentit sa conscience le quitter.

oooOOOooo

- « Harry ?... Harry ! »

Il entendit soudain la voix lointaine d'Hermione qui l'appelait. Il ressentit une douleur vive. Que lui voulait-on ? Qu'on le laisse là où il se trouvait ! Il s'y sentait si bien…

- « Harry ! » cria presque Hermione avec énervement. « Ce n'est pas possible ! Réveille-toi ! », elle lui administra une seconde claque.

Et cette fois-ci, il émergea de sa léthargie.

- « Aïe !… Mais ça va pas ?

- Je suis désolée, Harry, je ne voulais pas te frapper… Mais cela fait dix minutes qu'on te secoue pour te faire reprendre conscience… », elle soupira de soulagement. « Ca va ?

- Euh, oui… Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je me sens parfaitement bien.

- Ben, tu semblais manquer d'air et … il y avait ce drôle de brouillard autour de toi… » lui répondit Ron.

- « Hein ? … écoutez,… j'en sais rien… »

Sur ces mots, il paniqua. Il venait de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- « Oh non, … c'est pas vrai !... Ce n'est pas possible !... »

Il se leva brusquement, prit un de ses sacs avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de bouger et courut avec empressement dans le couloir. Il entendait les appels de ses amis alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du wagon suivant continuant sa course jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les derniers compartiments du train. Il n'en restait que deux de vides. Il pénétra dans l'un d'eux, sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son père et s'en recouvrit. Il se recroquevilla tout au fond du compartiment contre la vitre et regarda la pénombre s'installer au-dehors. Ils arriveraient à Poudlard d'ici une heure ou deux.

- « Grrhhh ! … C'est quoi ce bordel ? » pensa-t-il si fort qu'il lui semblait l'avoir crié. « Non, non, je ne veux pas… pas lui ! Il ne voudra jamais… et … et, moi je ne le veux pas non plus ! »

Il venait de réaliser ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il trouvait cette manifestation de son corps bien étrange, il n'y comprenait strictement rien, mais dans les méandres de la confusion qui l'avait envahie, il avait décelé quelque chose, un drôle de sentiment s'était soudain imposé à lui : Malfoy lui faisait horriblement de l'effet ! Et pas de la haine ou encore de la rage cette fois-ci… Merlin, il désirait le Serpentard ! Il le désirait comme il n'avait jamais rien désirait de sa vie. Il le voulait… Il voulait le faire sien.

Pendant que ce brouillard l'avait enveloppé, un rêve, ou plutôt un étrange vision, lui était apparu. Il avait vu son corps nu. Des mains l'avaient frôlés. Des mains sublimes,… suivies du corps à qui elles étaient rattachées… encore plus sublime…, puis il avait vu un visage, des cheveux blonds comme le blé, soyeux, longs,… des yeux, si profonds et si intensément gris… Harry s'était perdu dans leur brouillard… et c'était là qu'il avait perdu conscience.

Il se rappela qu'il lui avait semblé avoir continuer de rêver. L'homme de ses songes l'avait embrassé, caressé, lui avait fait subir mille tourments de plaisir… jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brutalement réveillé et qu'il voit la tignasse brune de sa meilleure amie à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas croire ce que lui révélait son cœur.

- « Non, ce n'est pas possible… Pas lui ! … Pourquoi lui ?... et pourquoi maintenant ? »

Il se maudit et souffla à demi-mot :

- « Pas Drago Malfoy… »

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

**_Et bien voilà… Une nouvelle fic… J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Je sais : ce n'est pas raisonnable avec tout le travail que j'ai, mais que voulez-vous… quand on aime on ne compte pas…_**

**_Je vous préviens cependant que les prochains temps je ne posterai pas plus d'une fois par mois. Je me concentre en tout premier lieu à finir 'Histoires de Sang', et tant qu'elle ne sera pas finie (trois chapitres encore), je posterai à un rythme un peu lent… Par la suite, j'en viendrai à des posts plus rapprochés._**

_**Je vous recommande les fics de Myschka, ma Beta, que je remercie grandement pour ses corrections et conseils avisés. **_

_**Si cela vous tente, venez également faire un tour sur mes deux autres fics ('La Toile Enchantée' que je coécris avec Samaeltwigg sous le nom de Cyzael et 'Histoires de Sang', leurs prochains chapitres seront prochainement en ligne…), cela m'enchanterait d'avoir vos impressions.**_

_**J'espère que vous prendrez trente petites secondes pour me laisser vos avis, cela m'aiderait beaucoup, je dois bien le dire.**_

_**Je vous remercie d'être passés par ici, à très bientôt, je vous embrasse.**_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteur : Cyzia.**_

_**Titre : Les Enfants du Destin.**_

_**Rating : je me suis dit que je devais le mettre directement en M, même si pour l'instant ça restera très calme.**_

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés appartiennent à notre très estimée JKRowling. Donc, par conséquence, rien n'est à moi, exceptée l'histoire ici présente (ainsi que d'éventuels nouveaux personnages).**_

_**Dédicace : Je remercie Myschka, ma bêta, pour ses corrections, ainsi que ma chère Samaeltwigg pour ses encouragements. **_

_**Résumé : Tour à tour, Harry et Drago se rendent compte de leur attirance soudaine l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont perdus et ne savent ce que leur a réservé la roue du destin...**_

**

* * *

**

LES ENFANTS DU DESTIN

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2- Sentiments réciproques

* * *

- « Harry ? » 

Ron et Hermione longeaient les couloirs scrutant le moindre compartiment. Ils avaient parcouru tout le train de long en large deux fois, en vain.

- « Cela ne sert à rien, Ron. Il a pris un de ses sacs. Il devait sans doute contenir la cape de son père et dans ce cas, on peut chercher encore longtemps.

- Ouais… » lui répondit son petit ami sans grande conviction.

- « Retournons au compartiment voir si Neville et Ginny l'ont trouvé. Mais je pense que s'il est parti comme ça c'est parce qu'il voulait rester seul, et dans ce cas, on ne le retrouvera pas…

- Tu as raison. Je n'aime pas ça, mais s'il veut rester dans son coin, mieux vaut le laisser faire. Le problème c'est qu'on va bientôt atteindre Poudlard…

- Oui,… On prendra ses affaires avec les nôtres.

- Ok. »

Ils retournèrent dans leur compartiment. Neville et Ginny n'avaient pas été plus chanceux.

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, le train commença à ralentir. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir en traînant leurs affaires, ainsi que celles d'Harry qu'ils s'étaient réparties. Ils descendirent du train et prirent place dans les calèches attelées aux sombrals.

oooOOOooo

Harry remarqua lui aussi la décélération du Poudlard Express. Il rangea alors la cape dans son sac. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque que celle-ci tombe dans la cohue des élèves qui se précipitaient hors du train.

Il préféra sortir à visage découvert, mais resta prudemment à l'arrière, à l'écart des autres. Il observa tranquillement ses amis de loin. Ils avaient emmené ses affaires. Tant mieux.

Il crut alors entrevoir une chevelure blonde, ressemblant beaucoup trop à celle de Malfoy pour que ce ne soit pas la sienne, qui venait dans sa direction. Il se faufila rapidement derrière une calèche, sortit sa cape et la revêtit. Discrètement il lança un coup d'œil vers l'avant, Malfoy semblait tourner en rond, il n'avait pas du trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Harry prit place à l'arrière du véhicule sur un petit strapontin. Il se maudit quand il s'aperçut que c'était dans celui-ci que s'installa Malfoy en compagnie de Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bullstrode.

Il était trop tard. Les calèches avaient entamé leurs marches et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il essaya donc de s'installer légèrement plus confortablement. Soudain, il entendit des voix s'élever de la calèche.

- « Alors Dray, où est-ce que tu étais passé tout à l'heure ? » lui demanda Millicent. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu au compartiment ?

- Il y a eu une dispute dans le fond du wagon et les deux Patafix de Potter n'ont même pas réagi. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Merlin qu'il maudissait ce mec... Il n'avait vraiment aucune chance. Lui... Pourquoi était-ce Lui qui lui faisait ce si soudain effet ? Pourquoi les emmerdes semblaient s'obstiner à toujours lui tomber dessus ?...

- « Et c'est alors que le grand Drago Malfoy est venu à la rescousse… » se moqua gentiment Zabini.

- « Hein, hein… Mort de rire, Blaise…

- Oh, ne le prends pas mal, il te taquine… Blaise, tu es simplement jaloux de Drago !

- Mais bien sûr… » le nargua celui-ci. « Compte la dessus et bois de l'eau !

- Idiot !... Alors, Drago,… et après ? tu n'es pas revenu …

- Euh… et bien, j'ai eu une entrevue très intéressante avec nos Gryffondors préférés…

- Et ?

- Et, j'ai vu quelque chose de surprenant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus intéressant… Excuse-moi, mais je préfère garder ça pour moi… »

Harry en leva les sourcils d'étonnement. Malfoy préférait garder ce qui s'était passé pour lui, alors que c'était une occasion en or pour lui de se moquer en public une nouvelle fois du Gryffondor… Il n'y comprenait rien. Il pencha sa tête et colla à nouveau son oreille contre la paroi de la calèche pour mieux entendre, ce qui ne l'aida malheureusement pas puisque, suivant l'inévitable tradition scolaire, une averse éclata et tomba sur le défilé de calèches qui se dirigeaient dans la pénombre vers le château.

Harry n'entendait plus rien. La pluie faisait bien trop de bruit. Il se dit qu'il était vraiment maudit, se couvrit plus efficacement et essaya de s'abriter autant que possible des trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur la plaine.

oooOOOooo

Drago riait intérieurement. Bien sûr, Milli n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir savoir où il avait disparu depuis l'incident du wagon.

Il n'avait cependant rien compris, lui. Potter avait complètement perdu les pédales… Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ? Le brun s'était effondré, inconscient après qu'il lui ait adressé la parole. Merlin…, et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette drôle devapeurdorée qui semblait émaner du Gryffondor ?

Il resta songeur. Après que Potter soit tombé dans les vapes, il s'en était allé se contentant de se foutre de lui une dernière fois devant ses amis… et oui, il avait bien fallu… ils se seraient posés des questions sans cela. Et bien qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé comprendre cet étrange phénomène, il n'avait pu rester à leurs côtés et leur montrer son intérêt soudain pour le brun.

Il avait vu le Survivant monter dans le train à Londres quelques heures plus tôt, et ce qu'il avait soudain ressenti lui avait glacé le sang. Potter l'attirait. Une aura semblait entourer le brun. Il avait alors eu un choc et une étrange onde s'était alors propagée en lui. Oui, une onde. Une onde sexuelle avait parcouru tout son corps et avait semblé réveiller la moindre parcelle de celui-ci. La chair de poule avait instantanément recouvert sa peau si pâle, il transpirait tant il avait des sueurs froides devant son ennemi et en même temps il avait l'impression de mourir de chaud, d'étouffer. Potter lui faisait un effet dévastateur, jamais personne ne lui en avait fait autant. Il le _désirait._ Il s'était découvert avec effroi vouloir déceler le moindre centimètre carré de cette peau mate, de ce visage si doux, si parfait qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que cela en fait… Il mourrait d'envie de passer ses mains dans ces cheveux si sauvages, voulant les ébouriffer un peu davantage. Il voulait effleurer cette fine cicatrice de ses doigts, mordiller ces si charmants lobes d'oreille et il lui sembla qu'il donnerait alors sa vie pour poser ses lèvres sur celles, si pleines et pulpeuses, d'Harry.

Harry ?...

Oui, Harry !

Sa mère l'avait alors sortis de sa torpeur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qui semblait le rassurer silencieusement. Il était monté avec précipitation dans le train après avoir salué Narcissa Malfoy. Il avait alors essayé de passer outre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait réussi, non sans une concentration extrême et beaucoup de souffrance morale, à se contrôler durant la réunion des préfets… _Le _savoir dans le train, quelque part dans un autre compartiment, le rendait encore plus fébrile à présent et il avait le plus grand mal à calmer ce sentiment qui le prenait aux tripes, qui l'envahissait de plus en plus contractant son bas-ventre de spasmes qui le tordaient de douleur. La vision du Castor-Je-Sais-Tout et du Ouistiti l'empêchait de penser d'autant plus à autre chose qu'à Potter, mais il en avait fait abstraction et était finalement arrivé à rejoindre le compartiment où l'attendaient Blaise et Milli. Là, au calme, il avait réussi à apaiser la sourde douleur qui semblait faire pulser son cœur à une vitesse folle. Il avait repris son souffle et avait même réussi l'inconcevable : désintéresser sa meilleure amie de lui en la rembarrant sèchement et donc calmer ses regards étranges et ses soupçons qui devaient lui dire que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le blond…

La rixe avait alors éclaté. Il l'avait senti venir. Car, étrangement, depuis sa majorité, il avait développé d'étranges pouvoirs. Il ressentait les choses différemment, et souvent pouvait même prédire l'imminence de problèmes ou de dangers.

Il s'était alors levé, avait accouru vers l'origine du chahut tout en espérant que ce maudit Potter ne serait pas impliqué. Il ne pouvait pas y faire face. Pas maintenant. …Mais non, il ne s'agirait pas de lui…, il n'y avait qu'avec lui-même que le Gryffondor avait des altercations.

Il avait réglé le problème instantanément. Par sa simple présence, les deux quatrième années, qui se querellaient, s'étaient tus.

Il avait soupiré. Il était agacé. Et il le fut bien plus encore quand Granger l'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Elle avait le don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, tout comme les deux autres Gryffondors.

Il répondit à sa question par une moquerie bien sentie, mais ne put pas détourner les yeux de Potter.

Harry paraissait complètement dévasté. Il semblait souffrir. Il suffoquait. Et à nouveau, il remarqua cette auraétrangement doréequi l'entourait, mais bien plus intense cette fois-ci.

Il se demanda alors s'il arrivait au brun la même chose que ce que lui-même ressentait. Son estomac partait en vrille, sa tête lui tournait, son cœur commençait à s'affoler, mais il réussit à se contrôler et à articuler quelques mots.

- « Hey, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?... respire… »

Il lui avait parlé ! Oh Merlin…, il lui avait parlé sans même se soucier de ce que les quatre autres pouvaient penser. Fort heureusement, il n'avait rien dit de si compromettant. Il se maudit cependant de n'avoir su tenir sa langue… Potter lui faisait un tel effet, c'en était effrayant. S'il n'arrivait même plus à tenir sa langue maintenant, …où allait-on ?...

Mais à ce moment là, Potter s'effondra. Ils le regardaient tous, ahuris. Aucun ne remarqua l'horreur et le désarroi se dessiner dans le regard du blond. Il n'y tenait plus. Même s'il avait terriblement envie de le serrer dans ses bras,…_ooohhhh… ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant… Et merde…_, et qu'il avait envie et besoin de savoir ce qu'il arrivait à Harry, il fallait qu'il prenne la fuite. Ils l'auraient remarqué sinon, cette lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Et il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent y lire de l'inquiétude.

Il s'était enfui. Mais il n'était pas parti en direction du compartiment de ses propres amis. Il avait quitté le wagon dans l'autre direction. Il pressentait quelque chose. Il devait attendre là. Pourquoi…, il n'en savait rien, mais cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il avait appris à tirer des leçons de ses étranges impressions. Il ne devinait pas toujours tout, mais quand quelque chose s'imposait à son esprit, cela s'avérait le plus souvent très utile… Il suivit son intuition et patienta, caché dans l'ombre d'une porte.

La réponse lui fut donnée une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Harry courait dans cette direction. Il semblait si bouleversé. Drago maudit son cœur, qui se serra douloureusement à cette vision. Le Gryffondor l'avait dépassé et continuait à courir, hors d'haleine, en direction du dernier wagon. Drago l'avait suivi précautionneusement, sans se faire voir de qui que ce soit, les élèves étant bien trop occupés à se changer et à revêtir leurs uniformes scolaires.

Harry entra précipitamment dans le dernier compartiment. Drago attendit quelques instants, puis il se dissimula derrière une vitre dont le rideau était tiré. Il entendait le brun parler tout seul à voix basse. Il semblait terriblement agité. Le cœur de Drago battait comme un fou, il refusait de se calmer sous les ordres que lui intimait son propriétaire. Tout son corps tremblait, mais il se figea, terrifié, quand il entendit Harry articuler presque distinctement cette fois-ci.

- « Non, ce n'est pas possible… pas lui !... Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?… Pas Drago Malfoy ! »

Le temps semblait s'être gelé, ainsi que le cœur du Serpentard qui avait du sauter un battement. Il était pétrifié sur place. _Merlin, qu'avait-il dit ?_ La phrase du brun ne cessait de se répéter en boucle dans la tête de Drago. Est-ce que cela voulait bien dire ce qu'il pensait …?

Il hésita. Il voulut entrer. Voir ce qu'il se passerait et pourquoi pas s'expliquer avec Potter… Du moins, essayer d'y voir plus clair, ensemble…

Mais il avait été stoppé dans son élan. Les deux pots de colle à Potter arrivaient dans sa direction. Ils étaient sans doute à la recherche de leur ami. Il devait les distraire, il sentait que celui-ci n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être dérangé et d'avoir à répondre à leurs questions pressantes.

- « Alors, toujours à l'affût d'un coin pour vous accoupler… Par pitié, … ne le faîtes pas… des rejetons roux aux dents de castor… Non, je ne le supporterai pas… quelle pollution visuelle franchement, … épargnez-nous la nécessité d'avoir recours à un massacre… ».

Drago savait très bien que ses mots feraient mal, et la réaction de la belette ne se fit pas attendre. Il vira au rouge, - _si c'est encore possible qu'il devienne plus rouge,_ pensa-t-il en se moquant - , et voulut sauter au cou du blond. La tigresse le retint fort heureusement. Weasley avait beaucoup grandi et s'était apparemment fortifié, et Drago n'était pas en état de se battre, il se sentait vidé depuis que ses _sentiments_ pour Potter étaient apparus.

Sa remarque eut néanmoins l'effet escompté. Ils retournèrent en direction de leur compartiment. Granger se retourna cependant.

- « Est-ce que tu as vu Harry, Malfoy ? »

Elle semblait vraiment décontenancée et inquiète.

- « Pas depuis qu'il nous a rejoué la célèbre scène de la visite des détraqueurs tout à l'heure… » répondit-il avec un air mauvais, mais amusé et moqueur, sur le visage.

Elle parut blessée, une fois de plus.

Il se dit alors que tout cela l'avait bien trop submergé. Il n'avait plus le courage de parler à Potter. Et il avait encore moins envie de retourner auprès de Blaise et Milli. Il préférait rester seul. Il s'installa alors dans le compartiment voisin de celui où se morfondait le Survivant. Il tira les rideaux et s'allongea sur la banquette, ressentant le besoin de fermer les yeux et de se reposer quelque peu.

Quand le train s'arrêta, il émergea de sa somnolence. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le compartiment de Potter. Il ne semblait plus y être, sa présence n'y était plus, même caché sous une éventuelle cape d'invisibilité dont il savait le brun en être le possesseur. Il sortit alors du wagon et observa la foule d'élèves qui inondaient le quai. Il se dirigea vers les calèches, puis il le vit. Il était caché tout près de la dernière calèche, sa cape sous le bras. Il se dirigea vers lui. Il allait le prendre à part dans un des véhicules et tenter de mettre les choses à plat.

- « Drago ! »

_Oh non,_ maugréa-t-il silencieusement. La voix de Milli était parvenue jusqu'à lui et il lui semblait maintenant bien difficile de mettre en œuvre son plan. Il adorait ses meilleurs amis, mais quelques fois ils avaient le don de lui porter sur les nerfs.

Il monta avec eux dans la dernière calèche. Potter avait de nouveau disparu de toute façon. Il se sentit soudain si seul… Il n'imaginait pas qu'Harry n'était même pas à un mètre de lui, ne sentant pour une fois pas sa présence, si proche pourtant.

* * *

**_Voili, voilou..._**

**_C'est la soirée des posts... Hier, j'ai posté la Toile, aujourd'hui Les Secrets Interdits du Placard à Balais et maintenant ceci... Il n'y a que pour Histoires de Sang que j'ai un peu de mal... c'est si dur de me dire qu'il n'y a plus que deux chapitres, c'est fou la façon dont je m'y suis attachée... J'ai été galvanisé par le bon acceuil que vous avez réservé à ma trad (les Secrets..., pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu...) et j'ai eu envie de vous faire plaisir. J'espère que vous saurez donc en faire de même et me combler de bonheur en m'écrivant quelques petits mots..._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, moi je l'aime bien. On découvre Dray sous un autre angle, plus sensible, plus cachotier également... mais surtout plus ouvert à d'éventuels conversations avec Harry..._**

**_Je ne peux pas encore vous dire de quoi sera fait la suite, je n'en sais rien... C'est la seule histoire où j'avance à tatons, mais je vien bientôt remédier à cela et mettre au point un plan._**

**_Je vous embrasse donc bien fort. Merci à tous les revieweurs (normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde...), j'espère que vous réediterez le geste..._**

**_Votre Cyz'._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Auteur : Cyzia._**

**_Titre : Les Enfants du Destin._**

**_Rating : je me suis dit que je devais le mettre directement en M, même si pour l'instant ça restera très calme._**

**_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés appartiennent à notre très estimée JKRowling. Donc, par conséquence, rien n'est à moi, exceptée l'histoire ici présente (ainsi que d'éventuels nouveaux personnages)._**

**_Dédicace : Je remercie Myschka, ma beta, pour ses corrections, ainsi que ma chère Samaeltwigg pour ses encouragements._**

**_Résumé : Tour à tour, Harry et Drago se rendent compte de leur attirance soudaine l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont perdus et ne savent ce que leur a réservé la roue du destin..._**

**_Petit mot : Alors… je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard… Vu que j'avais écris les deux premiers chapitres il y a un bail sans idée précise, j'ai tatonné beaucoup pour enfin mettre une histoire en place, je crois y être arrivée, cependant je ne sais absolument pas de quelle longueur elle sera et je dois donc encore faire un plan. Je viens de rentrer de vacances et je m'y suis remise comme promis. Pour les lecteurs de 'Histoires de Sang', le prochain post sera pour elle. Viendront ensuite mes autres fics. Je vous remercie de m'avoir attendu ces trois mois, je vous embrasse. Bonne lecture !_**

**

* * *

**

LES ENFANTS DU DESTIN

_**

* * *

Les pensées sont en italiques.**_**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 – Rêves agités

_

* * *

Bien… disons que pour une rentrée étrange, celle-ci mériterait une palme…_

Harry était vautré sur son lit depuis quelques instants à peine. Il venait de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Ron et à ses camarades, puis s'était éclipsé entre les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Le rouquin avait bien tenté, ainsi qu'Hermione, de lui demander quelques explications au sujet de l'évènement insolite survenu dans le train, mais il avait éludé la discussion en répondant qu'il n'en savait strictement rien et que si cela devait les rassurer, il irait en parler à Dumbledore.

Cela avait fonctionné. Ils l'avaient ensuite laissé à la contemplation de son gratin de brocolis. Oui… Il adorait ça, le gratin de brocolis… Et puis, il va sans dire que se concentrer à manger calmement et consciencieusement l'aidait beaucoup à faire abstraction du regard qu'il sentait fixé sur lui depuis le début du dîner… Il s'était brièvement retourné et avait pris Malfoy en flagrant délit de matage intensif… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à celui là ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser souffrir en paix ? C'était déjà bien assez compliqué de se rendre compte de ce désir soudain pour le Serpentard, alors si en plus le serpent en question l'observait avec tant d'attention que celui-ci risquait bien de se rendre compte de quelque chose, cela n'allait pas aider Harry à se dépêtrer de ce mauvais pas…

Et pourquoi le fixait-il de la sorte ? Avait-il été si transparent ? … Non. Le blond ne pouvait rien savoir… C'était bien trop… inattendu et… étrange…

Il s'était, dès la fin du discours du directeur, sauvé en compagnie des gars de sa chambrée en direction de leur dortoir.

Harry n'en comprenait pas la raison, mais il avait eu cette étrange prémonition pendant le dîner qui le mettait en scène à la sortie de la grande salle avec le blond à ses trousses. Lorsqu'il avait vu le Serpentard se lever à sa suite, il avait tracé, faisant quasiment courir ses compagnons.

_Humm… Malfoy… Et merde ! Pourquoi lui ?_

_C'était bien ma veine… Ca,… pour faire fort, comptez sur le Survivant… Mon cul oui, vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le Survivant-de-mes-fesses ?... _

_Rien… Il en juste marre d'être constamment dans la mouise, pour pas dire autre chose, jusqu'au cou…_

_Voilà des mois que je me désespère de trouver quelqu'un qui me plaise ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et là… là, je me retrouve avec ce torrent d'émotions incongrues au fond de mes tripes… Nan, franchement… j'en demandais pas tant ! Un simple pti gars sympathique… même pas besoin que ce soit _le bon_… juste quelqu'un… en attendant…_

_Et là, je me révèle soudainement bouleversé par la présence du prince des Serpentards… _

_Merde._

_Et d'ailleurs… pourquoi ne m'a-t-il fait aucun effet par le passé, si c'est bien ce genre de trucs qui se passe au fond de moi ? Hein ? J'y comprends que dalle. _

_Et je peux même pas en parler à Mione ou Ron… Déjà qu'ils ne me savent même pas gay, comment leur dire que la fouine me fait brusquement un effet dévastateur,… sans même s'inquiéter pour ce truc bizarre qui pulsait autour de moi dans le train… Je crois que je vais définitivement péter un câble…_

Il soupira et finit par céder à la pression de ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

oooOOOooo

- « Dray !... Hey ! Mais calme-toi, putain ! T'es pire qu'une sautelante musquée ce matin… », s'exclama Blaise après s'être fait réveillé sournoisement par un dragon déchaîné.

Celui-ci ne semblait plus vraiment être maître de son corps et renversait tout ce qui lui obstruait le passage. Ainsi le lit de Blaise, Blaise lui-même, la valise de Theo, les sous-vêtements de la veille de Goyle (nda : beurk…),… s'étaient retrouvés propulsés à l'autre bout du dortoir.

Les Serpentards de septième année s'étaient vite aperçus ce matin là que leur meneur était à prendre avec des pincettes. Ils ne savaient pas quel planctique l'avait piqué, mais ils avaient préféré ne pas s'y frotter après que Blaise, qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de lui faire une remarque pourtant des plus justifiées, s'était retrouvé affublé d'une tignasse rousse et échevelée, lui rappelant vaguement quelqu'un, et d'un tutu lilas, qui bien que fort élégant, ne lui seyait que très peu au teint…

Ils n'eurent cependant nul temps supplémentaire pour commettre d'autres impairs : le blond avait rapidement gagné la salle de bain dans l'intention vraisemblable de se défouler un bon coup, car en effet, il hurla de longues minutes de rage des propos incompréhensibles à ses camarades.

Pour bien les comprendre, il aurait fallu entrer dans la salle d'eau, désactiver le sort d'insonorisation (qui ne faisait que masquer ses cris, soyons clairs…), et là… le discours leur aurait déjà paru bien plus clair, bien que légèrement confus.

- « PUTAIN DE POTTER !... POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CA ? »

Il eut un instant le souffle court alors qu'il pénétrait dans la douche et qu'il tournait à fond le robinet d'eau froide.

- « AAAHHHH !... POTTER !... »

Même cela ne servit en rien à résoudre son problème… il avait une trique d'enfer !

… Elle ne l'avait pas quittée depuis son réveil… Il avait dû admettre qu'elle avait été causée par un rêve des plus… humm… chauds en compagnie d'un certain Gryffondor aux yeux verts.

Il s'était bien entendu jeté dans l'instant un sort de dissimulation et avait pris la direction des commodités en quête d'un endroit plus isolé qu'un dortoir de cinq jeunes hommes fourmillant de vie…

_Et merde… me voilà réduit à faire des travaux manuels… Potter, tu me paieras ça, c'est indigne d'un Malfoy !_

oooOOOooo

Harry, pour sa part, se réveilla bien plus calmement. Il n'en était pourtant pas moins déboussolé. Il avait fait un rêve des plus étranges… Il avait vu les abords du lac, où Malfoy semblait se prélasser, et ce qui l'étonnait le plus à présent, c'est que lui, il s'était rendu délibérément à ses côtés et essayait de consoler le blond qui semblait peiné.

_Je vis dans un délire… _

_Je veux bien croire qu'il me plaît… même si cela arrive très soudainement, il est plutôt craquant physiquement, ça, je dois bien l'avouer…, mais que j'aille consciemment réconforter la fouine quand il déprime, ça, ça relève du surnaturel !_

_Enfin… ce n'était qu'un rêve… C'est pas comme si cela allait m'arriver, car quoi qu'il se passe, jamais je ne m'abaisserai à faire des avances à ce minable cancrelat. De toute façon,… il me rirait au nez._

Il vit arriver avec joie l'opportunité de mettre ses idées étranges de côté, quand Ron tira légèrement sur ses rideaux, lui demandant s'il était 'visible'…

- « Enfin… Mais pourquoi, je ne le serai pas ? », s'étonna le brun tout en se redressant.

Il vit alors la tête de son ami émerger entre les étoffes suspendues. Il le regarda mal à l'aise, se demandant s'il devait lui faire part de son opinion.

- « Et bien, à cause de ça… », lui répondit-il inconfortablement tout en lui désignant une tâche sur son pyjama au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Harry abaissa son regard en direction de l'endroit que lui montrait Ron. Il retint un cri de stupeur. Il semblait que pendant la nuit, il avait … éjaculé…

Ses joues se couvrirent instantanément de rouge, alors que son ami lui souriait d'un air embêté, mais clairement moqueur, avant de refermer les rideaux et de le laisser seul.

_Merde… Celle là, c'est la meilleure… J'ai…, j'ai rien senti ! Je m'en suis même pas aperçu ! Et je vois vraiment pas comment c'est arrivé ? Ok, je sais que ça peut survenir quand on rêve, disons de trucs pas très catholiques, enfin bon… là je n'ai rêvé que de cette discussion bizarre au bord du lac avec Malfoy…_

_Bon, c'est bien probable que je ne rappelle pas non plus de tous les rêves que je fais, mais tout de même…_

Il se lança rapidement un 'recurvite', puis ouvrit les rideaux. Le dortoir était désert en dehors de Ron, qui le regardait toujours de son air désolé. Les autres devaient être dans les douches.

- « Je… », tenta-t-il.

- « C'est rien, Harry, ça peut arriver, tu sais… ».

- « Mais… Humm,… comment tu le savais ? »

- « Et bien, disons que tu as eu une nuit agitée et que tu étais relativement… _bruyant_ dans ton sommeil… », répondit le roux.

- « Nan… j'y crois pas, je dois rêver… »

- « Alors là, je veux bien te croire… tu as vraisemblablement des rêves plutôt sympathiques ! », le nargua-t-il.

Harry lui tira la langue dans un geste des plus matures.

- « Et on peut savoir de qui tu rêvais, la belle au bois dormant ? »

Le brun s'étonna… Il avait pensé qu'avec toute la verve qu'il avait semblait avoir déployer durant la nuit, il aurait à un moment ou un autre prononcer le nom de Malfoy…

- « Euh… tu ne le sais pas ? Je veux dire, t'as rien entendu ? », demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- « Ah, ben pour ça, t'as été plus discret… On a pas réussi à entendre de nom… »

- « On ? », s'enquit-il avec appréhension.

- « Et bien, oui, _on_… On t'a tous entendu… Mais on a pas pu savoir sur qui tu fantasmais. », rit Ron.

Harry souffla un bon coup.

_J'ai encore un peu de bol dans toute cette merde…J'ose même pas imaginer leur tête si j'avais prononcé 'Oh oui, Malfoy… Baise moi !'… Ron en aurait fait une jaunisse…_

- « Alors c'est qui ? »

- « Là, par contre… je vais garder ça pour moi… il me semble que vous en avez assez entendu pour la journée ! »

Ron lui lança son oreiller dans la figure et ils se chamaillèrent brièvement jusqu'à ce que Dean, Neville et Seamus émergent de la salle d'eau.

Ils se préparèrent alors rapidement et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune, où Ron, sous le regard affolé d'Harry, ne put s'empêcher de crier dès qu'il vit sa petite amie :

- « Mione ! Devine quoi… Harry a une copine ! ».

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**Et bien voilà, ce n'est pas très long, mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de faire. Et par ailleurs, je préfère vous la poster maintenant, et non attendre que l'inspiration me revienne…**_

_**J'espère que cela vous aura plus… Dès le prochain chapitre, ça bougera davantage et on pourrait bien en apprendre plus au sujet de leur 'relation' étrange…**_

_**Merci à LaMiss pour sa review anonyme, ainsi qu'à Didi.**_

_**Je vous laisse dans l'espérance de recevoir quelques commentaires de votre part. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir si cela a été à la hauteur de votre attente.**_

**_Mille baisers ensoleillés (tant qu'on peut encore…)_**

_**Votre Cyz'.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Auteur : Cyzia._**

**_Titre : Les Enfants du Destin._**

**_Rating : je me suis dit que je devais le mettre directement en M, même si pour l'instant ça restera très calme._**

**_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés appartiennent à notre très estimée JKRowling. Donc, par conséquence, rien n'est à moi, exceptée l'histoire ici présente (ainsi que d'éventuels nouveaux personnages)._**

**_Dédicace : Je remercie Myschka, ma beta, pour ses corrections, ainsi que ma chère Samaeltwigg pour ses encouragements._**

**_Résumé : Tour à tour, Harry et Drago se rendent compte de leur attirance soudaine l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont perdus et ne savent ce que leur a réservé la roue du destin..._**

**LES ENFANTS DU DESTIN**

_**Les pensées sont en italiques.**_

**Chapitre 4 – prendre la fuite…**

_Il me saoule… Vraiment, Potter, t'es qu'un sale con…_

_Pour une fois que je peux me vanter de n'avoir strictement rien à me reprocher à ton sujet, tu passes ta journée à m'ignorer et me fuir…Connard !_

_Je sais… C'est certainement pas de cette façon là que j'arriverai à éclaircir toute cette merde. Quoi ?... Je suis vulgaire ?_

… _Si ça dérange quelqu'un… _

_J'y peux rien… Je… j'ai les nerfs à vif depuis ce matin, moi. Après ma douche,… enfin après avoir été obligé de me _soulager…_ je suis descendu prendre le petit déjeuner et ô miracle, Potter n'y était pas… Et il en était de même pour le reste de la journée…_

_Je suis sur le point d'exploser… humm…enfin,… je me comprends…je pensais pas dans le sens 'physique' du terme… non, ça, c'est déjà fait…_

_Je veux dire par là, que je ressens une sorte de pulsion étrange qui me pousse à avoir ma dose de Potter pour la journée. _

_C'est dingue, ouais, je le sais…_

_Moi-même, je me donne l'impression de lui courir après… et nous savons tous ô combien un Malfoy ne court après personne… _

_Bien au contraire… c'est moi qui suis censé mener mon monde à la baguette… Je… si je n'avais pas vu ce qui était arrivé à Potter dans le train, je penserais que c'est tout simplement lui qui m'a fait ingurgiter une sorte de potion de désir ou encore qu'il m'a jeté un sort quelconque, mais non… je … je ne sais absolument pas, avec certitude du moins, si cette situation est la même pour ce Gryffy de mes d'…bon,… restons poli… Mais l'évidence est là : cette phrase, qu'il a prononcée dans son délire alors qu'il pensait être seul, est plus que révélatrice… Il lui arrive, à peu de choses près, la même chose qu'à moi._

_Je peux au moins espérer qu'il a eu droit à un rêve similaire au mien et que lui aussi ait été obligé de se délester de cette tension superflue… _

_Bref… Potter est resté invisible toute la journée. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a fait… La Belette et Dent-de-Castor étaient bien présents, eux, dans la grande salle, à notre premier cours de potion en commun,…_

_Même Rogue a été irrité par l'absence du brun… Evidemment, il n'a pas pu se défouler comme à son habitude sur Potty…, mais il s'est sacrément rattrapé sur Londubat ! _

_Quel spectacle… _

_A croire que mon parrain a eu une rentrée difficile, je l'ai rarement vu aussi à cran._

_Enfin, revenons-en à nos moutons…_

_Il n'est pas le seul à avoir eu une rentrée étrange… Et le sort qui s'acharne sur ma petite personne me préoccupe bien plus pour l'instant…_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne me l'explique pas, mais j'ai terriblement envie de savoir ce que fait Potter, s'il va bien… s'il n'est pas trop bouleversé par ce truc bizarre qui lui est arrivé dans le train. _

_Non mais je rêve là… je dois me retrouver dans une dimension parallèle pour dire de tels trucs... Le monde arrive à sa perte, c'est moi qui vous le dis !_

_Pour ma part, bien que je n'aie pas été épargné, je n'ai pas eu à subir, il me semble…, ce phénomène étrange._

_Aussi… nous arrive-t-il tout de même la même chose ?_

- « Dray, ça va ? tu as l'air absent ? »

Drago sortit de ses songes subitement. Il regarda sa meilleure amie d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

- « Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas Pans', j'ai juste un peu mal dormi et j'en subis le contre coup maintenant, je suis vanné… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. », lui répondit le blond.

- « Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Malfoy lui sourit.

- « Ma belle… Je pense encore être capable de trouver mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre… et puis,… je ne pense pas que Blaise soit de l'avis de te laisser seule en ma compagnie… Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se produire… ? Deux splendides beautés dans notre genre pourraient se _trouver_… »

- « Idiot, va… Cesse de le taquiner, il va finir par y croire… », rétorqua la jeune fille avec malice.

- « Mais oui… mais oui… et le gobelin met la chocogrenouille dans le papier crépon… », se manifesta Blaise, laissant clairement comprendre que le petit numéro de Drago et de sa petite amie ne l'atteignait en rien. « Pans', laisse-le s'en aller, tu ne vois pas qu'il ne tient pas en place depuis ce matin ? »

Le blond le remercia d'un regard et partit en direction de la porte de la grande salle, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre la jeune fille dire à son petit ami :

- « Tu sais que Dray ne te rendra pas pour autant tes cheveux, et même si tu devais passer ta journée à le flatter… C'est une chance que tu aies réussi à te décoller de ce tutu… Tu me fais horriblement penser à un Weasley avec cette tête… Je sors avec une Belette… quel malheur ! »

Drago rit. Il se retourna rapidement et lança le contre sort sur son ami, qui retrouva instantanément ses cheveux noirs et crépus. Celui-ci le remercia à son tour d'un clin d'œil avant qu'il ne passe la porte et disparaisse.

oooOOOooo

_RON !_

_Mais t'es pas net toi, hein ?_

_Tu parles d'un ami… Sale traître !_

_Tout le monde me mate bêtement, bien évidemment. _

_Mais qu'est ce que vous avez ? Z'avez jamais vu un mec qui a une petite amie !..._

_Je sais… c'est pas bien vrai, mais bon… autant aller dans leur sens, ça fera moins de vagues que si je disais que j'ai rêvé de Malfoy…_

_Je rougis… Je suis devenu maître en la matière, à force de leur faire croire que je suis naïf et effarouché…_

_Et ça ne tarde pas deux secondes… Ils me demandent tous de qui il s'agit._

- « Désolé,… je préfère garder ça pour moi, pour l'instant. »

Sur ce, je quitte la salle commune, bien décidé à ne pas les laisser me marcher sur les pieds.

- « Harry ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? », m'interpelle Hermione alors qu'elle voit que je prends une toute autre direction que la grande salle.

- « Je vais aller voir Albus, j'ai pas faim. Je vous rejoindrai peut-être plus tard, pour l'instant, je me sens pas d'attaque à me taper le cours de potions… »

- « Mais… », s'exclama-t-elle me voyant prendre la poudre d'escampette. Je me retourne.

- « Mais rien, Mione. Tu voulais que je prévienne le directeur au sujet de l'incident du train, c'est ce que je vais faire… Ne m'en demande pas plus ».

_Elle a l'air contrariée, mais elle me laisse partir sans me héler une nouvelle fois. Je me passerais vraiment de leurs commentaires et leurs sous-entendus… _

_Je suis certain qu'ils font à présent l'inventaire de toutes les filles susceptibles de me plaire…_

_S'ils savaient…_

_Malfoy…_

_Je suis vraiment dans la merde ! _

…

_Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ça avec Dumbledore, et ce même si le vieil homme et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochés depuis l'année passée, et c'est ce que j'aurais fait s'il ne s'était pas passé cet étrange truc dans le train… Mais là,… j'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'y comprends rien. Si ça avait un quelconque rapport avec Voldemort et que je n'en aie pas parlé au directeur, je m'en voudrais…_

_Et puis, ça me donne une bonne excuse pour pas voir l'autre serpent… je sais, c'est injustifié de le mépriser, pour une fois qu'il ne m'a rien fait, enfin pas directement… Mais voilà, c'est le seul moyen que j'aie à ma portée pour affronter ce 'truc' en moi… le rabaisser, pour ne pas qu'il envahisse mes pensées les trois quarts du temps. Cela ne fait même pas vingt quatre heures que la rentrée a eu lieu et j'ai déjà dépassé mon quota d'images mentales de Malfoy dénudé pour l'année à venir…_

Il venait d'arriver devant la gargouille du directeur. Il se tint un instant immobile avant de prononcer le mot de passe.

- « Cornichons au chocolat. », _j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas changé récemment…_

Harry soupira en voyant l'escalier se présenter à lui. Il s'avança sur la première marche, laissant celle-ci l'emmener jusqu'à l'étage. Inspirant profondément, il toqua à la porte.

- « Entrez ! »

Le jeune homme obtempéra, avançant dans le cadre chaleureux et familier du bureau du directeur. Celui-ci s'occupait de Fumseck, il caressa une dernière fois son plumage écarlate avant de se retourner légèrement surpris de retrouver Harry en face de lui.

- « Un problème, Harry ? »

Le gryffondor s'avança encore, mais se dirigea cette fois-ci vers le phoenix, lui tendant son bras pour que celui ci s'y repose. L'oiseau se laissa cajoler quelques instants par le jeune homme, redoutant l'explication qu'il allait devoir fournir au vieil homme.

- « Je… Oui, je pense que j'ai un souci. », il reposa Fumseck sur son perchoir et s'assit dans le fauteuil que le directeur venait de lui invoquer.

- « Je t'écoute, mon garçon. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes me rendre une visite à une heure aussi matinale au lieu de te trouver dans les cachots pour ton cours de potions avancées ? »

Harry hésita, ne sachant pas trop comment présenter la chose.

- « Je… eh bien, je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer, en fait… »

- « Par le début, Harry,… ce serait pratique du moins… », le vieil homme lui sourit l'encourageant à se confier.

- « Hier, dans le train… Enfin, je… je ne sais pas s'il est nécessaire que vous sachiez autre chose… et si ça a quelque chose à voir dans cette affaire… »

- « Harry, ce que tu me diras ne sortira pas de ce bureau, aussi, sens toi libre de me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, je ne te jugerai en rien si c'est ce dont tu t'inquiètes… »

- « Ok… Disons alors, que pour la clarté de l'ensemble des évènements, il me semble devoir préciser que je me suis rendu compte depuis l'année dernière que mes préférences… amoureuses vont vers les personnes du même genre que moi… Euh… j'aime les garçons, voilà, c'est dit. », sourit-il, visiblement soulagé de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. Le vieil homme était un peu son grand père adoptif, aussi cela le soulageait de se confier à lui.

- « Oui, Harry… Je pense pouvoir te dire que c'est quelque chose que j'avais déjà réalisé… »

- « Ah bon ?... eh bien… Ok. Ce qui est étrange cependant, c'est que toute l'année dernière, j'étais un peu à l'affût d'une personne qui pourrait m'intéresser… Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'exceptionnel pour quelqu'un jusqu'à hier… »

- « Mais c'est très bien, Harry. », lui assura-t-il aimablement pour le rassurer.

- « Oui, enfin non, pas vraiment… Hier, dans le train, s'est passé un évènement bizarre. Je discutais dans mon wagon avec Ron, Hermione et les autres quand quelqu'un est passé en trombe dans le couloir. J'ai commencé à me sentir étrange, des sortes de bouffées de chaleur me prenaient, j'étouffais littéralement et un drôle de brouillard doré tournoyait autour de moi selon les dires de mes amis. Puis, quand cette personne est venue dans le wagon et m'a adressé la parole, j'ai perdu conscience. »

- « Eh bien… Cela est certes étrange, Harry. Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? », l'interrogea Albus.

- « Oui, et c'est ce qui est le plus étrange… Il ne m'a jamais fait d'effet particulier auparavant, en dehors de la haine que je lui portais… »

Le directeur haussa un sourcil, appréhendant la suite.

- « C'est Drago Malfoy… »

- « Oh. », laissa planer l'adulte.

- « Je… je me demandais s'il était possible que l'on m'ait jeté un sort, fait boire une potion à mon insu, bien que cela m'étonnerait… je fais toujours attention… Bref, je ne savais pas si je devais en parler, mais le doute que cela avait peut-être un rapport avec Voldemort m'a convaincu. »

- « C'est bien surprenant, en effet. Je ne sais pas si cela pourrait être le cas, Harry. Cela m'étonnerait. Je ferai cependant quelques recherches à ce sujet… M'autorises-tu à parler de l'incident à Pompom et Severus, en omettant bien sûr ton penchant pour les garçons et l'identité de monsieur Malfoy ? Ils pourraient m'être utiles dans le cas où certaines potions pourraient provoquer ce genre de symptômes… »

- « Euh, oui… pourquoi pas. », répondit Harry, un peu réticent cependant à ce que le professeur de potions l'apprenne.

- « Des bouffées de chaleur, un brouillard doré, c'est cela ? »

- « Oui, c'est tout ce que je me rappelle. »

- « Et le jeune Malfoy s'est-il aperçu de quelque chose ? »

- « Oui, enfin, il a assisté à la scène. Mais par la suite, j'ai eu l'impression bizarre qu'il en savait davantage, il se comportait bizarrement avec moi, comme s'il voulait me parler… J'ai passé mon temps à le fuir depuis. »

- « Tu le fuis ? Mais pourquoi donc, Harry ? Il n'est pas un surhomme que je sache. »

- « Je… je pense à lui tout le temps, j'ai l'impression d'être envoûté, Albus. C'est des plus déroutant. Et pour l'instant, je préfère ne pas l'affronter. »

- « Tu es un adulte à présent, c'est à toi de voir comment tu dois réagir. Monsieur Malfoy est peut-être atteint des mêmes symptômes que toi… »

- « Je n'y avais pas pensé, à vrai dire. J'ai juste supposé qu'il devait savoir une chose que j'ignorais et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il me poursuivait hier après le dîner… »

- « Bien. Je me renseignerai donc aussi vite que possible. Viens me trouver au moindre souci, n'hésite pas. Je te souhaite malgré tout une bonne journée. »

- « Merci. », il allait partir, puis hésita, « Professeur, serait-il possible que j'aie un mot d'excuse pour le cours de potions, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver immédiatement dans la même pièce que Malfoy… ? »

Il vit le sourire amusé sur les traits du vieil homme et sut qu'il avait réussi la manœuvre. Il prit le morceau de parchemin tendu et s'en alla après l'avoir salué une dernière fois.

_Bien, maintenant, direction la salle du cours de sortilèges, là au moins Malfoy ne m'y verra pas et j'y attendrai Ron et Mione._

_Malfoy, j'espère que tu t'es calmé, je n'ai pas envie de courir dans tout le château pour t'éviter aujourd'hui…_

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**Voilà… j'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire… Dès le prochain chap, ça devrait un peu plus bouger… Ils seront confrontés un peu plus sérieusement et découvriront quelques trucs bizarres…**_

_**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont beaucoup touchées.**_

**_Merci à Pitchounette (désolée de te décevoir, leur prochaine 'rencontre' c'est pour la prochaine fois…), Gergille (oui, le rapport avec le titre vient bien plus tard…), la miss pour vos reviews anonymes !_**

_**Votre Cyz', à bientôt !**_

_**Kisu !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Auteur : Cyzia._**

**_Titre : Les Enfants du Destin._**

**_Rating : je me suis dit que je devais le mettre directement en M, même si pour l'instant ça restera très calme._**

**_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés appartiennent à notre très estimée JKRowling. Donc, par conséquence, rien n'est à moi, exceptée l'histoire ici présente (ainsi que d'éventuels nouveaux personnages)._**

**_Dédicace : Je remercie Myschka, ma beta, pour ses corrections, ainsi que ma chère Samaeltwigg pour ses encouragements._**

**_Résumé : Tour à tour, Harry et Drago se rendent compte de leur attirance soudaine l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont perdus et ne savent ce que leur a réservé la roue du destin..._**

**

* * *

**

LES ENFANTS DU DESTIN

_**

* * *

Les pensées sont en italique.**_**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 – Touchers spectaculaires

_Merde… J'en ai ma claque._

_Est-ce que ça va être le même numéro tous les matins ?... Je ne veux pas de cet abruti de Malfoy dans mes pensées, dans mes rêves tous les jours que Merlin fait…_

_Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît…_

_Je sais bien que si je parle pour moi, personne ne m'entendra… mais à qui donc puis-je le dire ? Albus est au courant, Rogue et Pompom en connaissent quelques bribes, mais… je me sens presque coupable de ressasser tout ça sans même demander l'aide de mes meilleurs amis._

_Je n'ai plus d'excuse aujourd'hui… je dois aller à tous les cours, et même ceux communs aux Serpentards… Merlin, faites qu'il ne se passe rien, je ne veux pas scintiller à nouveau ou un truc dans le genre…_

_J'entends du bruit dans le dortoir… ils doivent être réveillés à présent, je ferai bien de me lever moi aussi…_

_Allez, courage ! Avec de la chance, il ne se passera rien d'inhabituel aujourd'hui._

- « B'jour les gars ! », annonça Harry en ouvrant son rideau.

Ses amis lui sourirent. Neville était encore avachi sur son lit, l'air endormi. Dean et Seamus se chamaillaient déjà pour la priorité dans la salle de bain. Et Ron, lui, s'habillait avec lenteur.

- « Hey, voilà la belle au bois dormant… T'as mis un sort d'insonorisation cette nuit ?... On a rien entendu… », se moqua mon meilleur ami.

- « Euh non,… », mentit Harry en rougissant.

Bien évidemment, il en avait placé un sur ses rideaux… Il n'avait pas voulu rééditer l'exploit de la veille...

- « Alors, Harry, toujours pas enclin à nous causer au sujet de ta dulcinée ? », lança un Seamus vraisemblablement au meilleur de sa forme.

- « Toujours pas, les gars… »

- « Et bien, s'agirait-il d'un laideron par hasard, pour que tu ne veuilles pas nous en parler… ? »

- « Moi, je pense plutôt qu'elle doit être sacrément canon et qu'il n'en parle pas de peur qu'on lui la pique… », proposa Ron.

- « C'est exactement le cas, Ron… Comment t'as deviné, mec ? », continua Harry, bien content que tous y voient une excuse très acceptable.

- « Mais je te connais, mon pote. Et puis, t'es pas très causant quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses, alors faut bien deviner… »

Harry, tout à fait satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les évènements à l'instant, se précipita dans la salle d'eau plantant là ses camarades.

oooOOOooo

Drago mordait délicatement dans son toast beurré quand il aperçut enfin l'arrivée du groupe de Gryffondors septième année. Il s'attendait une nouvelle fois à ce que Potter évite l'endroit, mais fut surpris quand il distingua sans hésitation la crinière indomptable du brun parmi ses amis. Son cœur se souleva de joie à sa vue. _Merlin, dans quelle panade je suis…_

Il le vit prendre place aux côtés de la Belette. L'ambiance dans le groupe semblait des plus joviales, les garçons du groupe taquinant vraisemblablement Potter au sujet d'un truc quelconque.

Harry lui faisait face, aussi il pouvait l'observer à loisir. Un long moment, il le fit, oubliant même de finir son petit déjeuner. Il se savait peu discret, mais sur l'instant il n'en avait cure.

Potter le remarqua cependant et Drago se prit même à lui sourire aimablement. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Que penserait le Gryffondor de cela ? La réponse vint bien rapidement… Potter grimaça et lui fit un beau doigt d'honneur sous les applaudissements de toute la table.

Drago se rembrunit immédiatement. Il n'y comprenait plus rien… Il savait que Potter éprouvait quelque chose d'autre que leur habituelle haine l'un pour l'autre… Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ?

Dépité devant cet affront, il se leva rapidement, quitta la salle et se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée.

oooOOOooo

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait à me fixer tout à l'heure comme ça… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'Albus m'a dit hier, car après tout, c'est peut-être vrai… Malfoy est peut-être sous le coup du même sort que moi… Je n'avais même pas pensé qu'il se sentait peut-être aussi perdu que moi je le suis et que c'est pour ça qu'il me suit à la trace comme ça partout… Enfin, on parle de Malfoy là… il est peut-être tout simplement l'auteur du maléfice qui agit sur moi. Et ça, c'est bien plus probable. _

_En tous les cas, j'ai eu de la chance tout à l'heure… Neville avait remarqué la façon dont Malfoy me matait et l'avait fait remarqué au groupe. Je leur ai dit qu'il devait sans doute être fier de l'un de ses prochains coups fourrés et qu'il me narguait depuis sa table, aussi je lui ai bien fait comprendre que c'était raté et qu'il ne se jouerait pas de moi._

_Le cours de divination à l'instant était des plus chiants, j'ai manqué de peu de m'endormir… Heureusement que Ron était là… il n'avait de cesse de me donner des petits coups sous la table. A un moment, j'ai bien failli m'écrouler sur ma boule de cristal… Et pourtant j'ai dormi toute la nuit… pas de rêves agités ou de cauchemars, enfin… je ne m'en souviens toujours pas, je sais juste que l'autre blondinet en faisait parti,… de nouveau…_

_Là, je suis en route pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en compagnie de Nev et Dean. Ron et Hermione nous suivent de peu main dans la main. Je crois qu'ils en sont toujours à spéculer au sujet de l'identité de ma 'copine'… _

_Je m'assieds à leurs côtés, prenant bien soin de me mettre dos à Malfoy que je sais se trouver à côté de Parkinson et Zabini, ses deux pots de glue… Il me fixe, je le sais, mais comme cela au moins je ne serai pas dans l'obligation de le voir, et puis… j'éviterai ainsi la tentation de le regarder …_

oooOOOooo

_Il m'évite du regard, bien entendu, je m'en doutais…_

_Des bruits circulent autour de moi, les gens commencent à se lever et ils parlent tous du doigt d'honneur qu'il m'a gentiment offert ce matin._

_Cette fois ci, je n'y arrive plus. Ca suffit, je veux lui parler, je… Ca me ronge de l'intérieur, je n'y tiens plus, dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire que je resterai à ses côtés, que je l'aimerai et prendrai soin de lui… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là ? Je… je crois que je deviens fou, fou de désir pour lui, dingue de toutes ses manies et traits de caractère…_

_Je m'avance vers lui, je cours presque pour les rattraper, il parle avec la Belette._

_Je tends ma main et la pose sur son épaule pour manifester ma présence._

_-_ « Potter ?... »

_Il se retourne, et là…_

… _Tout est noir, je vois un flash aveuglant, puis je nous vois tous les deux allongés sur mon lit, dormant paisiblement dans mes bras. Il est si beau, il … Il a d'étranges dessins sur le dos, ils sont magnifiques…_

_Et là, je reviens à moi,…_

_Il est là, me regarde de toute sa fureur. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me crie. Je me sens juste propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin, à terre, il ne m'a même pas touché._

_J'y comprends rien, et je crois que pour tout le monde c'est pareil. Ses amis le regardent, stupéfaits. _

- « Ne pose plus jamais tes sales pattes sur moi ! », crie Harry sous les yeux ébahis des deux classes assemblées autour d'eux.

Puis, il s'en va, suivi de près par toute sa bande.

- « Potter !... Attends !... On doit parler, c'est important,… Espèce de véracrasse ! », appela le Serpentard.

_Merde…_

_Je crois que l'insulter m'aidera pas à l'approcher. Quel con je fais… _

_Enfin, j'y comprends rien. C'était quoi ce truc ?_

_Il m'a poussé sur plusieurs mètres sans même me toucher… d'un simple geste de la main._

_Et ce rêve que j'ai vu… Est-ce que c'était une sorte de vision,… une prémonition ?... Je n'ai jamais vu Potter dénudé, mais je n'ai jamais non plus entendu parler de ces dessins qu'il arborait dans cette image…_

_Je suis largué, là,… Mais Potter,… ne compte pas sur moi pour laisser tomber, je tirerai tout ça au clair._

oooOOOooo

Pansy et Blaise retournaient au château main dans la main. Ils suivaient le blond du regard.

- « Tu ne trouves pas Drago étrange ces temps ci ? », demanda la jeune fille.

- « … Si, un peu. Enfin, ce qui m'étonne pas mal c'est sa manière de se comporter envers Potter. Je pensais qu'après que l'autre crétin lui ait fait ce doigt ce matin, il réagirait plutôt véhément, et là, il va lui parler comme s'ils allaient prendre le thé ensemble, se laisse malmener et jeter dans la boue… J'y comprends pas grand-chose… Mais c'est Dray, faut pas chercher, il a toujours ses raisons. », lui répondit Blaise.

- « Tu as raison. Je m'inquiète tout de même. Il n'a jamais été si renfermé. En général, quand il prépare un coup fourré au Balafré, il nous en parle, et là, rien, j'ai l'impression d'être face à un mur à certains moments. Il a jamais été comme cela avec moi. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Ca s'arrangera. Pour se sortir des situations fâcheuses, les Malfoy sont très doués… »

Il l'embrassa délicatement, puis l'entraîna vers leur salle commune.

oooOOOooo

- « Harry ! », tenta Hermione. « Harry ! »

- « Quoi ! »

- « Hey, calme toi, mec ! Elle t'a rien fait ! », s'énerva Ron.

- « Je… Laissez tomber, c'est pas le moment », rétorqua le brun.

- « Mais Harry,… C'était quoi ça ?... ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure… », s'enquit Dean.

- « J'en sais foutrement rien. Foutez moi la paix, je veux être seul. », s'exclama-t-il.

Et il s'en alla, courant en direction du saule cogneur.

Jetant un œil aux alentours, il vérifia que personne ne traînait dans les environs, saisit un bâton en bois et s'en servit pour appuyer sur le nœud à la base de l'arbre. Celui-ci s'immobilisa laissant le champ libre au jeune homme qui s'engouffra dans la fente dans laquelle il avait désormais bien plus de mal à passer.

Il longea le souterrain et en sortit au bout de quelques minutes. Il s'engouffra dans la cabane hurlante, monta à l'étage, où il avait fait sa véritable première rencontre avec Sirius, et se posa contre un mur.

Là, il resta de nombreuses heures, ressassant les évènements passés. Pourquoi Malfoy était-il venu lui parler ? Cela le dépassait… Il ne demandait qu'une chose… qu'on le laisse en paix et qu'il puisse oublier toute cette affaire et ses sentiments étranges au fond d'une boite.

_Mais Malfoy ne semble pas vouloir me laisser faire… Quel chieur ! C'est pas permis un mec pareil._

Il ne put cependant réprimer un sourire. Malfoy était venu le voir… Et pas pour lui crier dessus, lui semblait-il…

Quand il marchait vers le château, il l'avait entendu crier qu'ils devaient se parler… Peut-être avait-il raison ?

Peut-être.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**Je sais, c'est toujours aussi court, mais voilà… l'inspiration vient plus facilement de cette manière, aussi je suppose que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur, et puis… ça suit à présent un plan que j'ai mis en place (enfin !) et j'en suis très satisfaite, je sais enfin quand je vais parler de quoi et le brouillon des quatre prochains chap est en route.**_

**_Je sais bien que le site a quelques soucis ces temps ci, mais là… je suis à la limite de la crise de nerfs quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui lisent et ceux qui reviewent… alors svp, pour une fois, faites moi plaisir si vous le voulez bien, ça me motive vraiment quand je vois ma boîte mail bien pleine._**

_**Je vous remercie encore d'être passé par là, gros baisers à vous tous !**_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_

**_Ps : Je suis la bêta de Melissandre depuis peu, aussi je ne saurai trop vous encourager d'aller lire ses écrits, c'est une petite jeune belge pleine de promesses !_**

**_Ps2 : La fin de 'Histoires de sang' est en ligne pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu…_**

**_Ps3 : Merci à 'Raziel The SoulEater' pour sa review anonyme. J'espère que la suite t'aura plu !_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Auteur : Cyzia._**

**_Titre : Les Enfants du Destin._**

**_Rating : Je me suis dit que je devais le mettre directement en M, même si pour l'instant ça restera très calme._**

**_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés appartiennent à notre très estimée JKRowling. Donc, par conséquence, rien n'est à moi, exceptée l'histoire ici présente (ainsi que d'éventuels nouveaux personnages)._**

**_Dédicace : Je remercie Myschka, ma beta, pour ses corrections. Allez la lire, elle est merveilleuse!_**

**_Résumé : Tour à tour, Harry et Drago se rendent compte de leur attirance soudaine l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont perdus et ne savent ce que leur a réservé la roue du destin..._**

**

* * *

**

LES ENFANTS DU DESTIN

_**

* * *

Les pensées sont en italique. **_**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 – La salle sur demande

_Je viens d'arriver en potions. Il est là, je suppose qu'il n'a pas pu se trouver une énième excuse pour s'en absenter cette fois ci._

_Depuis hier, quand il m'a envoyé valser, je me suis forcé à me contrôler davantage. Ce n'est pas normal que je perde ainsi mes moyens devant lui, jamais personne n'a projeté un Malfoy dans la boue (et ce dans tous les sens du terme…)._

_Je l'ai ignoré au petit déjeuner, au déjeuner et je suis presque arrivé à ne pas penser à lui de la matinée, mais là… vous pensez bien… il ne se trouve que deux rangs devant moi après tout, et, mes belles résolutions vacillent quelque peu…_

_Le cours a à peine commencé que Dumby arrive et prétexte un quelconque entretien urgent avec Harry pour l'emmener._

_Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe, mais maudis intérieurement le vieux sénile de l'embarquer. Enfin… c'est peut-être mieux pour mes nerfs dans l'immédiat. Sinon, je n'aurais peut-être pas résisté et il aurait eu à subir un de mes assauts trop peu subtile, je le sais bien,… je manque de finesse ces temps ci..._

oooOOOooo

- « Harry, viens, mon garçon, installe-toi. », lui proposa gentiment le directeur alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre un banc dans la cour intérieure.

- « Merci. Vous avez des nouvelles au sujet de ce qu'il m'arrive, Albus ? », se réjouit le jeune homme.

- « Malheureusement, non, pas encore. », il fit une pause, « Mais quelques faits sont parvenus à mes oreilles,… Harry, on m'a parlé de l'incident entre monsieur Malfoy et toi-même après le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques d'hier. »

- « Oh… »

- « Oui, comme tu dis. », lui répondit-il avec douceur. « Cela m'a surpris un peu que tu le repousses une nouvelle fois alors qu'il tentait de te parler, vraisemblablement. Mais ce qui m'étonne davantage, c'est la façon dont tu l'as fait. »

- « Ca, je m'en doute, Albus… Moi-même, je n'y ai rien compris. Je sais bien que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le repousser. Je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de dire autre chose que mon nom. Ce qui m'a fait réagir, en fait, c'est qu'il m'ait touché… ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet… Ca m'a complètement retourné. Je n'aurais peut-être même pas bougé si je n'avais pas vu un truc étrange… Ses yeux avaient commencé à scintiller et il a eu une sorte de petite absence, à peine quelques secondes… mais c'était bien ça, je crois. Je pense être le seul à m'en être aperçu, mais étrangement, ça m'a énervé, j'ai fait le rapprochement avec l'incident du train et je me suis senti bizarrement solidaire de lui, ce que je ne veux en aucun cas, alors j'ai voulu de toutes mes forces l'éloigner de moi, mais là… je ne l'ai même pas touché qu'il gisait déjà dans la boue quelques mètres plus loin. Le temps que je réalise que c'était moi qui avais fait ça, je lui ai crié de ne plus me toucher et je suis parti en courant. », il souffla un instant, épuisé de son récit. « Quelques secondes après, je l'ai entendu me crier que nous devions parler…, que c'était important. »

- « Et bien, tout cela correspond pas mal à ce que l'on m'a rapporté, bien que nous seuls soyons au courant de ton état particulier et de la connexion que tu as avec le jeune Malfoy… », il soupira, « Harry, avais-tu déjà fait preuve auparavant de ce que tu as manifesté dans la cour ? »

- « Non, assurément, jamais. On aurait dit que Malfoy m'énervait vraiment, mais bon c'est pas une première non plus… Et … j'ai comme qui dirait voulu le pousser de ma main et elle l'a projeté sans le toucher. »

- « Je dois dire que si cette faculté se répète, et qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un simple excès de ta magie, cela pourrait te servir et se révéler un pouvoir plutôt avantageux… ».

- « Oui, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi hier soir… J'ai bien aimé faire ça, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un pouvoir sur les choses et d'avoir la possibilité de faire bouger ce qui me passait par la tête ensuite. »

- « Je pense, Harry, que tu devrais essayer de t'entraîner, voir si tu peux contrôler cela et, pourquoi pas, le faire évoluer… »

- « Oui, j'aimerais bien… Je pense me servir de la salle sur demande pour m'y entraîner si ça vous convient»

- « Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun souci. », lui répondit-il aimablement. « Et au sujet de monsieur Malfoy… Es-tu davantage fixé ? Comptes-tu aller lui parler comme il te l'a demandé ? »

- « Je… Non. Pas pour l'instant. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il lui arrive à peu de choses près la même chose qu'à moi, mais pour l'instant je ne me sens pas assez fort pour faire face à ce que mon corps me fait ressentir », il rougit.

- « Tu n'as pas besoin d'en être intimidé, Harry. Vous êtes tous les deux de jeunes adultes. Le désir est une chose de la vie, dont il ne vaut mieux pas vouloir se passer… Je ne peux que te conseiller de mettre cela à plat avec lui. Mais je ne peux pas t'y forcer. Allez, retourne en classe, le professeur Rogue va finir par m'en vouloir pour te dispenser de tous ses cours. »

- « Merci, professeur. Merci pour vos conseils, j'y réfléchirai. »

Harry se retourna et prit la direction des cachots. Une fois arrivé, il toqua à la porte et entra.

- « Tiens, monsieur Potter nous fait la grâce de sa présence… Asseyez-vous ! Vous commencez mal l'année, Potter… Il s'agit là du deuxième cours en trois jours que vous manquez. Dépêchez vous de rattraper ce retard. »

- « Oui, monsieur. », s'excusa le brun.

Bien qu'il n'eût pas grandement le temps de s'épancher sur le sujet avec ses amis, il sentit leurs questions muettes au sujet de son entretien avec le directeur. Il griffonna rapidement un mot à leur attention sur un bout de parchemin leur précisant qu'il aimerait les voir après le dîner dans la salle sur demande pour leur expliquer la situation.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il allait leur parler de tout. De son homosexualité, de ses sentiments et son obsession étranges pour le Serpentard, des discussions que celui-ci aimerait avoir avec lui et de ce nouveau pouvoir étonnant.

Il en avait marre de se jouer d'eux. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, ils comprendraient, si tel n'était pas le cas, c'était qu'il se serait fourvoyé à leur sujet.

Il tapota légèrement sur le papier avec sa baguette, celui-ci réapparaissant devant Hermione qui s'empressa de le lire et de lui sourire en retour.

oooOOOooo

_Je… Il me rend cinglé…_

_Je perds la raison, à n'en point douter… Le moindre fait de le savoir loin de moi de quelques pas et je me sens à l'étroit, comme si je n'arrivais plus à respirer… en manque de la présence du Balafré, c'est insensé !_

_Je l'ai perdu à la sortie du cours de potions, bien entendu, j'essayais à nouveau de l'intercepter, en vain._

_A la fin de mon dernier cours, j'ai pris le temps de déposer mon sac et mes livres dans ma chambre de préfet, avant de me diriger vers la grande salle pour dîner._

_Là, à quelques mètres, marchaient en groupe les Gryffondors de septième année. Au dernier moment, avant d'y entrer, j'entends Potter dire à la Belette et à Dent de Castor qu'il les rejoindrait, qu'il voulait aller aux sanitaires auparavant._

_Ni une, ni deux, je le suis discrètement. C'est le moment, j'en suis sûr, cette fois ci, il ne me filera plus entre les doigts…_

_J'avance, le couloir est presque désert, il est à cinq mètres._

- « Harry ? »

_Je l'ai appelé 'Harry' ?... Oui, enfin, je me suis dit que ça le détendrait peut-être…_

_Il se retourne. _

_Je crois qu'il n'apprécie décidément pas ma présence tant son visage semble mécontent. Il tremble, et je crois bien que ce n'est pas de froid…_

- « Mais c'est invraisemblable ça, tu vas me foutre la paix, Malfoy ! »

_Je n'ai une nouvelle fois pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'il change de direction et retourne d'un pas vif vers la grande salle renversant sur son passage une armoire d'un nouveau geste de la main irréfléchi._

_J'en ai marre de lui courir après…_

_Je ne suis pas ton animal domestique, Potter !_

_Je me dirige, moi aussi, dans la même direction, car malgré tout, mon ventre crie famine, je n'ai rien mangé de correct ce midi tant j'étais contrarié…_

_Tu me les casses, espèce d'abruti,… Quand voudras-tu comprendre que si je veux engager la conversation ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal, ou encore me foutre de toi… ? Je veux simplement essayer de comprendre ce qui se trame…_

_Je m'installe aux côtés de Blaise, et cette fois ci, Potter, ne compte pas sur un de mes sourires… j'ai épuisé mon stock pour la journée…_

oooOOOooo

Harry arriva à table, passablement énervé. Malfoy ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Pourquoi ce demeuré ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas se rendre à lui aussi facilement.

_Malfoy… si c'est moi que tu veux… Va falloir batailler bien plus que ça ! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu… Si tout ça est un fruit du hasard et que nous sommes réellement attirés l'un par l'autre… il me faudra un peu plus de temps pour l'accepter !_

_Je ne saute pas sur mes ennemis au bout de trois jours parce qu'ils me font soudainement de l'effet…_

Hermione et Ron avaient bien remarqué l'entrée coléreuse de leur ami, mais ils s'étaient tus. Il allait leur parler, aussi était-il plus sage de le laisser venir à eux à son rythme. Celui-ci s'était ouvert à eux si peu la dernière année, qu'ils étaient vraiment enchantés de le voir faire le premier pas.

Ils finirent de dîner et sous le regard toujours fulminant d'un certain Serpentard blond, ils quittèrent la pièce.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Harry fit trois tours devant celle-ci avant de tourner la poignée qui venait d'apparaître dans le mur.

Ses deux amis le suivirent et pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui avait prise l'apparence de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, Harry dans le fauteuil moelleux à côté de la cheminée et les deux amoureux dans le canapé en face de lui.

Hermione lui sourit pour l'encourager.

- « Eh bien… Je… Ca va être difficile, les gars… Enfin, surtout pour toi, Ron… »

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, soudainement inquiet. Il essaya de paraître décontracté et serein.

- « Vas-y, mec, je peux tout entendre, du moment que tu m'annonces pas que tu me piques Mione… Nan ? », demanda-t-il au vu du sourire amusé, mais tout de même coincé, de son ami, « c'est pas ça, alors tant mieux… »

- « Ok… on verra si tu dis toujours la même chose dans cinq minutes… »

- « Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. On t'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Et si Ronald devait se comporter en rustre, nous savons comment le remettre à sa place… »

- « Merci Mione. Voilà… hum, je pense que commencer par le début serait une bonne chose, non ? », plaisanta-t-il pour essayer de se décontracter. Ils lui répondirent affirmativement. « Donc, la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez jamais réussi à me caser avec quelqu'un l'année passée, c'est que les personnes que vous me présentiez n'étaient pas vraiment mon genre… Je… j'aime les garçons… »

Un silence surpris accueilli la nouvelle. Ron avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise, mais sa compagne l'était nettement moins.

- « Je… Harry, je suis plutôt surprise… Tu n'as jamais rien laissé paraître… J'y avais bien pensé une fois ou deux, mais je m'étais dit que ce ne devait pas être le cas,… que tu nous en aurais parlé… »

- « Je suis désolé, j'avais beaucoup de mal à digérer ça moi-même et une fois que je me sentais à l'aise avec ça, il m'a paru difficile de vous contrarier. Je préférais trouver quelqu'un qui me convienne et qui me plaise par moi-même… Je voulais pas devenir le copain gay de service que l'on essaye de caser avec tous les mecs qui passent… »

- « Harry… », commença Ron, se raclant la gorge, « Je …, tu sais, c'est pas un problème… On t'aime comme tu es. Tu aimes les mecs ? Tant mieux… ça fera plus de choix de filles pour les autres du dortoir… Ecoute, Harry… y a pas de souci pour moi, je suis ok avec ça. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui, t'en fais pas, je m'en remettrai… Tu m'as jamais maté au moins ? », se moqua le roux.

- « Non, Ron… t'es mon frère, il n'en est pas question ! », lui répondit Harry en riant. « Ca me soulage… parce que la suite va encore être moins facile pour toi… »

- « Quelle suite ?... Y a une suite ? », Harry hocha la tête affirmativement. « Ca suffisait pas ? … Tu sais, on peut continuer le jeu des révélations demain aussi, parce que c'est déjà pas mal, je trouve », Hermione lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour le faire taire. « Ok,… Vas-y, annonce la suite. »

- « Ok, Ron… Alors… ça faisait un moment que je cherchais quelqu'un qui me plaise, ne serait-ce qu'un peu et je m'étonnais chaque jour que ce n'était jamais le cas… pas une seule personne dans cette école ne me faisait d'effet particulier. Et… enfin, il s'est passé ce truc dans le train dont vous avez été témoins. J'en demandais pas tant, franchement. Je suffoquais, j'avais des bouffées de chaleur, mon cœur battait comme un malade et puis ce 'brouillard' et mon évanouissement… »

- « Tu veux dire que t'as flashé sur Neville ? », s'exclama Ron, cherchant à comprendre, « Si c'est pas moi, c'est lui ! »

Hermione, elle, semblait tout à coup prise d'un éclair de génie… Harry réalisa qu'elle avait compris.

- « Non, Ron... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai fini par comprendre que ce qui m'arrivait était dû à l'autre seul mec qui se trouvait à proximité… Malfoy… »

- « Pardon ? », éructa le roux.

- « Oui… Malfoy. Quand je suis tombé dans les pommes, en fait je me suis retrouvé en train de rêver de lui et de moi, on… enfin quoi… vous comprenez bien, quoi… je vais pas faire un dessin. »

- « Oh oui, je comprends très bien, n'en dis pas plus, j'aurai bien assez de mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir… »

- « Je… enfin, j'ai compris ces trois derniers jours que Malfoy me faisait un effet dévastateur… quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi maintenant… je le côtoie depuis six ans, pourquoi n'était-ce pas pareil en juin ?... Je pense à lui constamment, ça me rend dingue… »

- « Mais alors… c'est de lui dont tu as rêvé l'autre nuit ?...Oh merde, là faut que je m'allonge… »

- « Oui… enfin, oui depuis trois jours, il ne me laisse pas une minute de répit,… jour et nuit. Je le vois partout, je le sens partout. Je pourrais presque le suivre à la trace si je le voulais, c'est insensé… enfin, non, mais quand il s'approche de moi, parce que oui, il cherche un quelconque rapprochement…, je ne le sens pas venir, c'est dingue. Je marche et l'instant d'après, il se retrouve à côté de moi et essaye de me parler. »

- « Et tu penses que c'est réciproque ? », demanda Hermione, parlant pour la première fois depuis son annonce.

- « Je crois que oui. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il était l'auteur de tout ça… qu'il s'était débrouillé pour m'ensorceler ou me faire absorber une potion de désir quelconque, j'en ai même fait part à Albus… Mais celui-ci a plutôt émis l'idée que Malfoy serait peut-être lui aussi dans le même état. Et au fur et à mesure, j'ai l'impression qu'il dit vrai. Vous l'avez vu comme moi me sourire au petit déjeuner hier, puis vouloir me parler après le cours d'Hagrid… Il m'a crié de loin qu'on devait parler et que c'était important. Je ne sais pas s'il sait quelque chose que j'ignore ou s'il est complètement dans le flou comme moi… Je… Nous n'avons, en tous les cas, pas la même façon d'y réagir… je passe mon temps à l'éviter, à essayer de penser à autre chose, à l'ignorer le plus possible… et lui, il me court après tout le temps… »

- « Je dois avouer que j'aime bien l'idée d'un Malfoy te courant après… », s'amusa Ron.

- « Ron !... », le gronda sa petite amie, « Harry, et … au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu l'as envoyé dans la boue, tu en sais quoi ? »

- « Rien, enfin… pas grand-chose. J'ai juste voulu le repousser de toutes mes forces. Si je n'avais pas fait ce geste de la main, le repoussant… j'aurai presque pu penser qu'en fait il s'agissait juste d'une manifestation de ma magie qui se défend parce qu'elle se sentait en danger, mais non… J'ai vu ses yeux luire étrangement, vous savez, un peu dans le genre de ce qui s'est passé dans le train, mais en miniature… Ca m'a fait peur, parce que j'ai réalisé qu'il vivait sans doute le même truc dingue que moi et j'ai voulu prendre de la distance, l'éloigner de moi le plus possible. »

- « C'est normal, Harry, personne n'attend de toi que tu fasses des choses que tu ne veux pas. Si tu ne veux pas encore lui parler… rien ne t'y oblige, on essaiera de t'aider autant qu'on pourra. Je ferai des recherches à la bibliothèque, si des écrits parlent de ce genre de manifestations bizarres. Je sens que tout ceci n'est pas simplement vos hormones de jeunes adultes qui vous jouent des tours, il y a quelque chose qui vous fait agir comme cela. »

- « Merci, Mione… »

- « Y a pas de quoi… Au sujet de ce truc que tu as fait, tu crois que tu pourrais recommencer ? »

- « Je pense… Ca s'est reproduit avant le dîner quand il a essayé de me parler… encore. Et puis, Albus m'a conseillé d'essayer de le contrôler si je pouvais, c'est à cause de cela qu'il m'a fait sortir de Potions, pour me parler de ce pouvoir que lui aussi trouve étrange. »

- « Alors vas-y, essaye. », suggéra Ron qui reprenait peu à peu pied dans la conversation.

- « Ok, c'est ce pourquoi j'étais venu ici de toute façon. »

Il se redressa et se mit à l'écart.

Il pensa très fort à bouger une des lampes qui se trouvait sur une table. Il s'appliqua de toutes ses forces, concentrant son esprit sur la tâche voulue. Rien. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre…

- « Ca ne fonctionne pas, je comprends pas… »

- « Ca a peut-être un rapport avec Malfoy, Harry. Peut-être que tu n'y arrives que quand il t'énerve ou qu'il est dans les parages… Il t'a touché l'épaule hier… peut-être que ça a libéré quelque chose en toi qui n'attendait que ça pour sortir… »

Harry ne sembla pas satisfait de la proposition… Il essaya encore un long moment à bouger toutes sortes d'objets. Au bout d'une demie heure, où il commençait en fait à fracasser des objets sur tous les murs, il s'écroula par terre d'épuisement.

- « Rahhh, mais c'est pas possible… Même quand il n'est pas là, il me rend la vie impossible… En quatre jours, il a tout détraqué en moi ! »

- « Allez, viens, on rentre au dortoir, tu ferais bien de te reposer un peu. », suggéra Ron. « Il semble que ce ne soit pas la peine d'insister pour l'instant… »

Ils l'entraînèrent à leur suite, Ron lui proposant de se détendre un peu en jouant une bonne partie de bataille explosive qu'il accepta volontiers.

Une heure plus tard, Harry annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Il espérait vraiment ne pas rêver de lui cette nuit, cela l'épuisait nerveusement. Mais malgré toutes ses réticences, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les traits délicats du blond avant de s'endormir.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

oooOOOooo

**_Voilà, ... vous remarquerez tout de même que je fais des efforts les derniers temps dans les délais de posts, c'est bien plus court qu'au cours de toute la dernière année... Je suis désolée, mais j'essaye de le faire aussi vite que mon taf très prenant me le permet... et ça devrait s arranger dans les prochains temps! ... fort heureusement..._**

**_Sinon, je remercie Marge et Manu pour toutes leurs reviews pour 'Histoires de sang' (qui est finie et c'est pourquoi je leur réponds ici, des fois qu'elle lise ceci également...), j'ai été très touché. Waouh! vraiment, je vous ai béni, vos reviews m ont redonné le moral! Et je tiens également à le faire pour Steph et Adenoide pour leur review anonyme pour le chapitre précédent._**

**_Un petit coup de pub pour des slasheuses que j'apprécie tout particulièrement ces temps ci, Melissandre, Lilywen et Nadwen. Faites un tour sur leurs fics!_**

**_Le prochain chap n'est pas encore écrit (je me disais aussi que mon avance ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps... mais bon, j'ai promis à certaines d'entre vous de poster aujourd'hui... aussi j'espère que vous apprécierez!), je ferai mon max!_**

**_Je vous embrasse fort,_**

**_Votre Cyz'._**

**_Ps : une ch'tite review ne serait pas de review... merci bien! c le pti bouton bleu là en bas à gauche, si si!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Auteur : Cyzia._**

**_Titre : Les Enfants du Destin._**

**_Rating : Je me suis dit que je devais le mettre directement en M, même si pour l'instant ça restera très calme._**

**_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés appartiennent à notre très estimée JKRowling. Donc, par conséquence, rien n'est à moi, exceptée l'histoire ici présente (ainsi que d'éventuels nouveaux personnages)._**

**_Dédicace : Je remercie Myschka, ma beta, pour ses corrections, ainsi que ma chère Samaeltwigg pour ses encouragements._**

**_Résumé : Tour à tour, Harry et Drago se rendent compte de leur attirance soudaine l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont perdus et ne savent ce que leur a réservé la roue du destin..._**

**

* * *

**

LES ENFANTS DU DESTIN

_**

* * *

Les pensées sont en italique.**_

_**UN PEU DE PATIENCE, LES CHERIS, HARRY SE NORMALISERA BIENTOT…**_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 – Severus, quel emmerdeur…

_

* * *

Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit… Je dois arborer de superbes poches sous mes yeux délicats, mais bon… un bon sort de dissimulation les cachera._

_J'ai passé la nuit à me retourner encore et encore dans mes draps sans trouver le sommeil. Et à cause de qui ?... Je vous le donne dans le mille : Potter !... Je suis épuisé. Le voir avec autant d'insistance dans mes rêves systématiquement cette semaine me ruine le moral… Quand j'essaye de l'approcher, de lui parler, il me fuit ; et quand je tente de l'oublier un peu, c'est évidemment en vain, quelque chose le rappelle toujours à mon bon souvenir…_

_Je crois qu'en fait il s'en passerait bien, mais c'est ainsi, et moi, je ne laisserai pas tomber avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se trame… Je déteste me sentir aux prises avec quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas… C'est ma vie ! _

_Et ces temps ci…, je dois bien dire que je ne contrôle plus rien…_

_J'ai donc inlassablement retourné la situation dans tous les sens, essayant d'y trouver le moindre détail qui aurait une signification particulière…_

_La seule chose que j'ai réussi à admettre et dont je suis presque certain, c'est que Potter et moi sommes liés par quelque chose, il nous arrive trop de choses inhabituelles en présence de l'autre pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Tout d'abord ma réaction en le voyant avant de monter dans le train, son malaise dans le compartiment avec ce brouillard suspect, mes pressentiments qui se font constamment plus précis et nombreux, ces rêves incessants, la vision de nous deux que j'ai eue en le touchant, son pouvoir à lui quand il m'a repoussé. Peut-être, ne suis-je pas au courant d'autres singularités dans ce genre, mais au moins, je suis certain que lui ne sait rien au sujet de mes prémonitions… J'ai toujours ça d'avance ! Et avec un peu de chance, elles m'aideront à comprendre ce qu'il se passe… On peut toujours rêver, ouais, je sais…_

_J'ai, en tous les cas, une impression persistante que tout ceci ne fait que commencer, comme si j'étais encore loin d'imaginer toutes les implications de cette histoire et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier son prénom dans ma tête et de me laisser retomber de rage sur mes draps tout en tapant le matelas de mes poings à maintes reprises._

oooOOOooo

_- « HARRY ! »_

_Merde, c'est quoi ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?_

_J'écarte les rideaux et vois que mes camarades de chambre dorment tous encore à poing fermés. Mais qui m'a appelé alors ?_

_Dubitativement, je jette un dernier coup d'œil sous mon lit et dans les moindres recoins du dortoir avant de me recoucher. J'y comprends rien… _

_On aurait dit… la voix de Malfoy, je crois. Plus j'y pense et plus le souvenir de cette voix m'extirpant du sommeil me paraît à présent lointaine… Je laisse tomber, de toute façon, cela ne m'avancera à rien._

_Je me redresse et m'adosse contre le dossier de mon lit._

_Essayer de me rendormir me semble superflu, je suis reposé… c'est étonnant, à vrai dire. J'ai passé une nuit entière et je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir d'un rêve embarrassant au sujet de Malfoy… Je m'en réjouis sans honte. Peut-être… peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste mascarade dans le but de me faire perdre l'esprit ? Je n'ose presque pas me réjouir de peur d'anticiper un peu trop ma soudaine libération. Attendons de voir ce que me fera le fait de me retrouver face à lui… j'aviserai ensuite._

_Je dois avoir fait du bruit tout à l'heure, puisque je vois Ron émerger doucement du sommeil et papillonner des yeux, alors que c'est le plus souvent lui, le dernier à se lever…_

_Il se lève doucement, s'étirant tel un chat._

- « Salut ! Bien dormi ? », chuchote-t-il à mon intention.

- « Très bien, merci, et toi ? »

- « Ca va… Mais,… quand tu dis 'très bien', tu veux dire que tu as fait de doux rêves ?... »

_Ca y est… c'était pourtant évident : Ron ne pourrait pas passer quelques heures sans se foutre de moi au sujet de ce qu'il a appris la veille… Si Hermione avait été là, il aurait eu droit à un magistral coup de coude dans les côtes… Ma Mione, viens à mon secours, il ne va faire de moi qu'une bouchée !..._

- « Eh bien, … étrangement non… Je n'ai pas rêvé de qui tu sais cette nuit et c'est en cela que je suis satisfait, même si cela me stupéfie un peu… »

- « Oh… Je suppose que tu es tout heureux, t'imaginant sorti du pétrin… »

- « Et pas qu'un peu, oui. Enfin, je l'espère… »

- « Je voudrais pas gâcher ta joie, Harry, mais ça ne veut peut-être rien dire… Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu rêves de lui tout le temps et que tu penses que ce soit relié à ces symptômes bizarres, que c'est effectivement le cas… Je veux dire, les rêves sont peut-être simplement une des conséquences de tes sentiments,… - Si, si, ne me regarde pas comme ça… il y a des sentiments entre vous deux, même si c'est étrange pour moi de le constater…- et le fait de ne pas t'en souvenir ce matin, ne veux pas dire que tu n'en as pas eu… Et même si tu devais ne pas en avoir fait cette nuit, ça ne veut pas dire que toute la situation s'est résorbée comme par magie, je crois que ce serait trop simple, désolé, mec… »

- « Euh… », répondit Harry, quelque peu abasourdi.

- « Je me suis fait comprendre ? Je sais pas si j'ai été très clair, là, en fait ? », s'enquit le roux.

- « Si, si, t'inquiète… C'est juste que… je pense que tu passes trop de temps avec Mione, elle déteint sur toi, je crois… »

- « Oh, eh bien, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal… Enfin, c'est surtout qu'on est que tous les deux, Harry… nul besoin alors pour moi de jouer le décérébré du trio… », plaisanta Ron.

Harry lui sourit, puis se rappela soudain l'évènement étrange du matin.

- « En fait,… Je me suis réveillé en sursaut ce matin… J'ai dormi comme un boobabouze et d'un coup, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier mon prénom… J'ai regardé partout dans la chambre, vous dormiez tous… Et puis, j'ai eu l'impression de reconnaître la personne qui m'appelait,… je crois bien qu'il s'agissait de sa voix. »

- « Eh bien, voilà qui confirme ce que j'ai dit un peu plus tôt… Je sais pas si, en fait, tu rêvais qu'il t'appelait ou autre chose, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois sorti de la merde…, désolé, vieux. »

- « Oui… Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je dois admettre que tu as sans doute raison. »

- « Bien. Je te laisse sur ces pensées… euh, positives… Je vais dans la salle d'eau, à tout de suite. »

- « Mouais… », répondit Harry distraitement.

oooOOOooo

_Cher Severus,_

_Le temps est venu pour moi de me tourner à nouveau vers vous et de vous rappeler que l'échéance approche à grand pas. _

_Nous sommes les deux dernières personnes au courant, je vous prierai donc, en mon absence (puisque je ne peux décemment pas faire irruption au château aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais…), de vous occuper de leur bien-être à tous deux. _

_Nombre d'inquiétudes vont sans doute émerger dans leurs esprits impatients et curieux, aussi essayez d'y répondre avec le plus de tact possible, je vous connais… Ne gâchez pas ce moment avec vos sarcasmes, ce n'est pas le moment ! _

_Je sais que vous ne m'approuvez sans doute pas, mais nous n'allons pas revenir sur le sujet une énième fois. _

_Faites, s'il-vous-plaît, honneur à la promesse que vous nous aviez faite alors._

_Je vous recontacterai prochainement, je vous épargne la peine de me répondre, je connais votre opinion…_

_Votre amie,_

_N._

Severus Rogue froissa le parchemin avec fureur et le jeta au feu. Merlin, il allait devoir faire tout ceci… Il exécrait vraiment son rôle dans cette histoire, que lui avait-il pris d'accepter ?

_Je n'aurais jamais dû le leur en parler et les présenter ! Je cours à présent à ma perte… Je vais bien finir par perdre l'esprit à force de ressasser tout cela. Et…et, je ne devais pas être seul à le faire… Ils m'ont laissé tomber._

_Je maudis tous les Saints pour m'avoir mis dans une situation aussi bancale, jamais je ne réussirai à garder mon calme face à ce moins que rien qui ne fait que semer la zizanie autour de lui…_

Le professeur de potions rajusta légèrement sa robe d'un coup de baguette brusque, rassembla les copies des septième années et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa salle de classe.

Lorsqu'il déboucha dans le couloir menant à celle-ci, il croisa évidemment le trio infernal et avadakedavrisa mentalement le morveux binoclard de tout son cœur.

Il les devança dans la salle, laissant les élèves prendre place avant de se retourner et de crier : - « Contrôle surprise ! Sortez une feuille de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, je ne veux rien voir d'autre sur vos tables ! »

oooOOOooo

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui, Severus ? Il s'est fait piquer par une papeille ou quoi ?_

_Il nous colle un contrôle, s'acharne pendant toute l'heure sur Potter, ne lui laissant même pas vraiment le temps de répondre au devoir. Il lui fait vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure… Je ne sais pas ce que ce maudit Gryffondor a pu faire encore pour s'attirer les foudres de mon parrain, mais là, sa revanche est gratinée…_

_Merde, Potter, ne le fusille pas des yeux comme cela, ça ne va pas t'aider !_

_Je ressens presque de la compassion… c'est grave,… que quelqu'un me sorte de cette impasse !_

_Mon cœur s'affole de plus en plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'accorde à la fureur que doit éprouver Harry._

_La cloche sonne, la classe entière se meut dans une attitude commune : tous sont pressés de sortir au plus vite de cette salle à l'atmosphère oppressante. Granger récupère les copies de ses deux compagnons et les dépose au passage sur le bureau de Severus, qui en profite encore gaiement pour lancer un dernier sarcasme bien senti à Potter. _

_Je le sens une nouvelle fois réagir, … il est si furieux !... Mes sens sont complètement chamboulés, je ressens le besoin de dénouer ma cravate et d'ouvrir les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer, qu'il s'infiltre en moi, sa haine coule dans mes veines et je jette un regard empli de dégoût à Severus, surpris, avant de me sentir vaseux et étourdi._

Drago s'effondra à terre inconscient, retenu de justesse par Zabini qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Tous se retournèrent, stupéfaits.

- « Monsieur Malfoy ? », l'interpella le professeur Rogue.

Le silence seul lui répondit.

Severus marmonna dans sa barbe, jura et se précipita dans son atelier avant de revenir avec une fiole qu'il fit renifler au Serpentard. Le blond papillonna des yeux et revint à lui doucement. La première chose qu'il vit quand son professeur se releva et s'écarta, c'était Potter qui le fixait avec étonnement et appréhension.

Le brun se reprit immédiatement et sortit, entraînant sa petite suite avec lui.

Drago le suivit du regard, déçu, une fois de plus.

Il se releva, faisant fi des appels de son parrain et de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui s'inquiétaient visiblement, et courut après les trois Gryffondors.

Quand il les repéra, ils étaient entrain de franchir le grand porche qui menait au parc.

- « Potter ! ».

Il ne se retourna pas, ils n'avaient pas dû l'entendre…

Il leur courut encore après et lorsqu'il passa à son tour la porte, il faillit renverser la Belette et Granger, qui avaient visiblement fait demi tour, laissant Potter marcher seul au loin vers le lac.

Il continua sur sa route, entendant malgré tout le commentaire de Weasley à son amie : « J'espère qu'ils vont parler, Harry est tellement sur les nerfs… ».

Drago en fut stupéfait un instant et se retourna, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de remercier mentalement le roux, chose qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé faire un seul instant.

Les deux Gryffondors lui sourirent avec appréhension en retour, un peu décontenancés par l'attitude décidément déstabilisante du blond.

Le Serpentard se dirigea alors vers Harry à toute hâte. Il marchait avec empressement et le blond avec bien du mal à le rattraper. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à trois-quatre mètres, il l'appela :

- « Harry ! »

Le brun se retourna, surpris de le voir là.

- « Quoi encore ? », commença-t-il, excédé, sa fureur ne s'étant que peu apaisée depuis la fin du cours.

Drago se rapprocha doucement, il ne savait plus quoi faire, aussi se laissa-t-il tout simplement guider par ses instincts. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur le bras d'Harry, qui recula avec méfiance. Il réédita la tentative plus fermement, mais de ses deux mains et attira le Gryffondor à lui. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la nuque et la tira doucement vers lui. Il se sentait si bien, si confiant à cet instant qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. Une agréable chaleur s'empara de leurs corps et enivra leur sens, les étourdissant. Drago avait ancré ses yeux dans ceux, émeraude, du brun et ne s'en détacha pas un seul instant. Harry avait semblé étonné et méfiant la première seconde, puis submergé par la sensation brûlante qui lui vrillait le bas-ventre, il se laissa emporter dans ce déluge de sensations. Il ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, laissant s'y engouffrer la langue douce et chaude du blond qui les effleurait avec application et douceur jusqu'à présent.

Le baiser devint plus sensuel, Drago, sans le savoir, se raccrochait de plus en plus au brun. Il l'embrassait presque sauvagement à présent, laissant s'échapper toute la retenue et frustration des derniers jours. Son Harry était enfin dans ses bras, pensa-t-il.

Harry écarquilla brusquement les yeux, avait-il bien compris ?

Il le repoussa brusquement, sa fureur revenant d'un seul coup.

- « _Ton_ Harry ? », éructa-t-il.

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne put réprimer la colère qui l'envahissait et colla une droite magistrale sur la joue du Serpentard. Ivre de rage, il s'écria :

- « Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris, Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?... T'as pas encore compris que tu ne m'intéresses pas ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il entama une marche rapide en direction du château.

Il ne vit pas la déception et l'agacement dans le regard du blond. Celui-ci se releva, sa main palpant sa joue, et lui cria :

- « Ah ouais ?... Mais Potter, réveille-toi ! Tu t'es vu ? Regarde autour de toi, je n'émets pas de nouveau ce truc autour de moi, c'est toi ! »

Harry se figea. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, et mit quelques secondes à rouvrir les yeux. Il dirigea son regard vers le bas de son corps, et là, la stupeur lui coupa le souffle un instant. Un brouillard doré virevoltait à vive allure autour de son corps tout entier, des étincelles crépitaient de sa baguette dans sa poche, comme si celle-ci allait s'enflammer.

- « Noonn, pas encore… », marmonna-t-il de rage.

Il se retourna, rassembla un peu ses idées et d'un geste rageur des bras vers Drago, il cria :

- « Fous moi la paix, Malfoy ! C'est pas grand-chose ce que je demande,… fous moi juste la paix ! »

Quand il tendit les bras, une bourrasque fila droit sur le Serpentard, qui s'écarta de justesse se retrouvant à terre quelques mètres plus loin, retournant au passage toute la pelouse sur la dizaine de mètres qui les séparaient.

Il lui lança un dernier regard, presque suppliant cette fois-ci. Drago ne sut pourquoi, mais il acquiesça et il le laissa partir.

_Merde alors… Je… là, je suis largué, j'y comprends rien… C'était si bien, si intense pourtant… et je sais que lui aussi a aimé._

_Bon…_

_Je crois que je vais calmer un peu le jeu… Il ne veut pas, ok. Il n'est pas prêt à l'accepter, soit. J'attendrai._

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**Ahhh, enfin, un peu d'action… Enfin… vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! **_

_**Dès le prochain chap, on rentrera dans le vif du sujet, je vous rassure, ils vont bientôt communiquer davantage ! Et désolée d'avoir encore fait fuir Harry... il est un peu buté comme garçon...**_

**_J'espère cependant que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés… après tout, ils ne peuvent pas se tomber tout cuit dans le bec !_**

**_Une petite review serait des plus plaisantes et me remotiverait à mort, j'ai l'impression d'écrire moins bien les derniers tps au vu du nombre de reviews, ou alors je me fais des idées… Je sais pas, suis un peu larguée et ça me désole, mais bon, je laisserai pas tomber pour autant, je me battrai pour retrouver mon quota de reviews habituels (ben ouais, c'est très nourrissant pour l'inspiration et la motivation…)._**

_**Mille baisers à vous tous !**_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Auteur : Cyzia._**

**_Titre : Les Enfants du Destin._**

**_Rating : Je me suis dit que je devais le mettre directement en M, même si pour l'instant ça restera très calme._**

**_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés appartiennent à notre très estimée JKRowling. Donc, par conséquence, rien n'est à moi, exceptée l'histoire ici présente (ainsi que d'éventuels nouveaux personnages)._**

**_Dédicace : Je remercie Myschka, ma beta, pour ses corrections, ainsi que ma chère Samaeltwigg pour ses encouragements._**

**_Résumé : Tour à tour, Harry et Drago se rendent compte de leur attirance soudaine l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont perdus et ne savent ce que leur a réservé la roue du destin..._**

**

* * *

**

LES ENFANTS DU DESTIN

_**

* * *

Les pensées sont en italique. **_**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 – sous la douche…

_

* * *

Un mois déjà que je l'ai embrassé et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que la situation se soit améliorée… Putain de Potter… tu vampirises ma tête, j'en peux plus. _

_J'ai tout essayé pour l'en sortir._

_En vain._

_Je l'ai ignoré. Rien, il était toujours là, nuit et jour dans mes pensées… Oh, je sais bien qu'il ne le veut surtout pas, il s'en passerait bien, mais ni lui, ni moi n'avons le choix, il semblerait. _

_Je l'ai observé… Attention ! J'ai respecté ce qu'il m'a demandé. Autant que possible j'ai essayé de lui éviter ma présence, et rien qu'en cela, vous vous doutez bien quel sacrifice je fais… qui voudrait se passer de ma personne ? personne !..._

_Mais passer mon temps ainsi à le regarder sans rien faire d'autre et sans pouvoir lui parler, l'approcher…, c'était bien trop dur pour mes nerfs…_

_A un moment, j'ai même pensé à aller parler à ses deux éternels pots de glu … Mais, au vu du regard que m'a lancé la pseudo-sorcière, j'ai sagement fait demi-tour. Il semblerait qu'ils aient révisé leur position ces deux-là. Peut-être que c'est dû à mon manque de tact… car c'est vrai que depuis 'l'incident', j'ai pas mal réfléchi… et j'ai dû m'avouer que l'embrasser comme cela, de but en blanc, ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des choses à faire pour l'amadouer… Et je crois qu'à présent, même ceux-là veulent me le faire payer !_

_Donc je passe mon temps à essayer de le croiser sans qu'il me voie (et ça, c'est pas évident, ce mec a l'œil partout et un sens du danger surdéveloppé…), à essayer de le frôler pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de vision de nous deux –ce que j'arrive à faire quelques fois et c'est à chaque fois un bonheur sans limite qui m'envahit- et à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour trouver un semblant de piste sur les manifestations bizarres qui nous entourent à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons face à l'autre. Eh oui, ça non plus, ça n'a pas cessé, et le pire, c'est que pas mal de personnes se posent des questions… J'ai même été obligé de mettre Pansy et Blaise au courant, ils devenaient trop invasifs dans leurs interrogatoires pénibles._

_Mais depuis quelques jours, des choses ont changé. _

_Je n'ai même plus besoin de le toucher pour avoir une vision. Elles m'assaillent plusieurs fois par jour sans logique aucune, et je peine toujours à savoir s'il s'agit là de rêves ou de situations qui vont arriver… _

_Je le souhaiterais tellement, qu'elles soient vraies… Harry y est si tendre et aimant… Et si beau… Quelques fois, je nous vois plus âgés et là, force est de constater que je ne cesse de m'embellir dans le futur, il en va de même pour lui. Il y est si séduisant que souvent, je ne peux retenir mes pulsions et me retrouve obligé, encore…, de me soulager manuellement… _

_J'essaye aussi, malgré tout, de limiter la manifestation de ces trucs, parce que si la populace l'apprenait, nous serions dans de beaux draps…_

_La seule chose qui me rassure, c'est qu'il lui arrive la même chose… au moins je ne suis pas seul à avoir l'impression de devenir fou._

_Je sais très bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il me croise, ce pouvoir se met en marche… Sur son passage, des dizaines d'objets se renversent, des étudiants tombent à terre lui laissant ainsi le passage,… Je crois qu'il aime cela, bien que son caractère de foutu Gryffondor soit navré du côté 'poussez-vous, je suis là'… _

_Je le sens, en moi. _

_De plus en plus, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir ressentir ses émotions. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la réciprocité de la chose et si lui-même sait qu'il y a un peu de lui en moi à chacun de ses assauts de colère, de plaisir, de joie._

_Mais ce qu'il y a de bien certain, c'est que tout comme moi, qui ne contrôle pas l'arrivée de mes 'visions', lui ne contrôle en rien son pouvoir… Celui-ci semble d'ailleurs avoir changé : il ne fait aucun geste la plupart du temps. Seul son regard balaye la pièce et engendre tous ces évènements. Je l'ai même souvent surpris, les yeux fermés afin de limiter les dégâts, ne sachant pas arrêter tout cela autrement._

_Et là, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de balayer son air morne de son visage, de le prendre entre mes bras et de lui dire qu'on trouvera quelque chose qui arrangera ça._

_Malheureusement, il ne m'en laisse pas le droit._

_On est samedi, aujourd'hui. Une belle journée automnale avec une sortie à Pré-au-lard en prime._

_Je suis encore au lit, en ressassant pour la millionième fois, il me semble, toute cette histoire. J'entends le ronflement sourd de Vincent au loin. Il a dû oublier d'insonoriser son baldaquin… C'est, bizarrement, un son qui me berce et que je ne trouve pas vraiment désagréable, du moins quand je suis réveillé…_

_Je m'éternise encore un peu, il n'est que huit heures. Harry est réveillé, je le sens. _

_C'est inexplicable, oui, je sais… Mais c'est comme ça et c'est ainsi que je vis depuis quelques jours déjà, au rythme de 'mon Harry'… Je me réveille en même temps que lui après avoir partagé notre rêve, je me lève en même temps, je fais ma toilette (le plus souvent, le matin, j'en ai bien besoin après mon lever 'mouillé'…) tout comme lui, puis j'attends le réveil de mes amis._

_Je m'efforce cependant de les brusquer un peu afin qu'ils accélèrent le pas et que nous arrivions juste avant ou après les septième année de Gryffondor dans la grande salle._

_Je sais que ça l'agace, mais c'est, là, bien une des seules taquineries que je me permets…_

_A présent, je le sens plutôt agacé, en fait… Je crois que l'intensité de notre rêve lui a déplu ce matin… Oh, pov'chou… Viens là, papa Drago va 's'occuper' de toi… Je suis pervers, oui, je sais. Mais, autant d'abstinence commence réellement à me peser. Je suis tout à fait incapable de penser à qui que ce soit d'autre que Harry, alors pensez donc, le tromper… Je sais que, 'techniquement', nous ne sortons pas ensemble… mais ça pourrait bien venir un jour, du moins, c'est ce que me montrent mes visions…_

_J'ai une brusque envie de rompre mes habitudes… Ce matin, je ne suivrai pas mon petit rituel… Je me lève sans attendre que lui aussi le fasse et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je le sens contrarié… ressentirait-il donc lui aussi mes émotions ? Sait-il ce que je fais là, à présent ?_

_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais fort de cette approche nouvelle, je jette un sort de fermeture et d'insonorisation sur la porte. Je tourne le robinet d'eau chaude et règle la température. Je me déshabille et dépose mes vêtements de nuit en soie sur le portant faisant face à la cabine. _

_Je me glisse lentement sous l'eau chaude, humm… que c'est bon et destressant._

_Je recueille un peu de gel dans la paume et commence à me savonner, je m'attarde rapidement sur mon ventre, où s'étalait encore mon sperme quelques instants plus tôt. Je soupire, laissant glisser mes doigts fins et agiles jusqu'à mon pénis, qui est déjà tout frétillant à l'idée de ce qui l'attend… J'entame un doux mouvement de va et vient. _

_Tu sens ça, Harry ?... _

_Je ris, il le sent ! _

_Sa gêne m'encourage bien plus encore et j'accélère doucement la cadence. Je ferme les yeux me repassant les images vues dans mes visions, son corps si parfait, si tentant… Je sais que lui aussi, à présent, se voit contraint aux travaux manuels… Il va être détestable si je le croise plus tard dans la journée, mais je m'en moque bien… C'est si bon…_

_J'imagine son petit cul où j'aimerais tant m'enfoncer, et là, je sais immédiatement que ce putain de Gryffondor se rebiffe à cette idée… Espèce de faux cul ! Tu préfèrerais me prendre, c'est ça ?..._

_Bien,… je suis magnanime aujourd'hui… Aussi, je porte ma main au porte-savon, j'en prends une bonne noisette au creux de celle-ci que j'étale sur mes doigts. Je m'assieds au fond de la cabine, laissant toujours l'eau brûlante éclabousser mon corps, écarte les cuisses et enfonce un premier doigt dans mon cul._

_Humm…_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir… Putain, Harry, j'espère que tu prends autant de plaisir que moi… _

_Deux autres doigts le rejoignent rapidement, je les fais couler doucement en moi jusqu'à leur jointure. Et là encore, je soupire de plus en plus fort._

_Harry, prends moi, j'ai tellement envie de te sentir en moi…_

_Je ne suis que frustration ensuite, déchaînant mes doigts dans mon anus et astiquant ma queue de l'autre main. Et je viens en criant ton prénom, bien évidemment. Et tu l'entends…_

_Tu l'entends et cela te fait me maudire, je le sens. _

_Tu es soudain triste et arrêtes de jouer toi-même. Tu pars prendre une douche froide, et là, je me retrouve comme un con dans ma cabine dont l'eau me parait glacée._

oooOOOooo

Harry, Hermione et Ron se promenaient à Pré-au-lard depuis près de trois heures. Le brun n'avait pas voulu venir, préférant s'enfermer toute la journée dans le dortoir. Ses amis insistèrent tant qu'il fut contraint de laisser ses contrariétés de côté et de bouger. Il ne leur avait donné aucune raison pour justifier son comportement, mais ils s'en doutaient bien : Malfoy avait encore fait des siennes…

Donc, il les avait accompagnés sans un mot à ce sujet.

Au fond, il ne le regrettait pas. Ils s'amusaient bien. Ils avaient déjà eu le temps de se rendre à la librairie, afin d'approvisionner le stock de lecture d'Hermione jusqu'en décembre, de flâner dans les ruelles se laissant tenter par quelques boutiques. Ils sortaient à peine de chez Zonko, qu'ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre chez la belle Rosmerta avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

En dehors du début de matinée un peu chaotique, la journée avait été très agréable pour Harry. Il se sentait bien, là, auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis, une Bieraubeurre à la main.

Hermione avait le nez plongé dans l'une de ses nouvelles acquisitions, alors que Ron tentait vainement de l'en sortir prétextant qu'elle aurait bien assez de temps pour lire de retour au château.

La jeune fille finit tout de même par reposer l'épais manuscrit dans l'un de ses sachets et regarda Ron, l'air de dire 'allez, fais moi la conversation… j'attends !'.

Ron fut sauvé par l'entrée fracassante aux Trois-Balais du groupe de Serpentard septième année, avec à leur tête le pire cauchemar d'Harry, un Drago Malfoy en tenue moldue affreusement sexy…

Il venait vraisemblablement de se faire relooker, et même la patronne du bar s'approcha du blond et le complimenta sur sa tenue.

Harry était écoeuré. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Le Serpentard le hantait…

Partout où il allait, il le voyait. Il s'était rendu compte que celui-ci semblait faire des efforts pour Harry, mais cela n'empêchait pas, malgré tout, le brun de penser sans cesse à ce baiser que Malfoy lui avait volé.

Drago s'aperçut rapidement de la présence du Golden Trio et vit l'air renfrogné du brun, aussi, n'hésita-t-il pas une seconde à s'écrier :

- « L'air est pollué ici, allons mes enfants, on décampe ! », il entraîna sa petite troupe à sa suite, qui bien que soupirant et grognant en tout sens le suivit.

Harry savait que Malfoy l'avait fait pour lui épargner sa présence.

- « Merde… Malfoy est un putain de canon dans cette tenue », sortit Ron d'on ne sait où, « Tu crois pas, Harry ? »

Le brun le regarda, incrédule. Il savait que ses amis essayaient, malgré l'épisode du baiser dont il leur avait fait part, de le convaincre de s'expliquer une fois pour toutes avec le blond. Mais là…

- « Quoi ! », éructa Harry.

Ron haussa les sourcils l'air de rien, comme si le fait qu'il vante les qualités d'un Malfoy soit chaque jour au menu.

- « Ron, arrête de te payer ma tête… c'est vraiment pas le jour, aujourd'hui… »

- « Tu veux en parler ? »

« Absolument pas… », il hésita, puis rajouta, « à moins que tu ne veuilles faire des cauchemars dans les prochains jours… Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir ce que j'ai vécu ce matin… »

- « Ok… ok, je m'en passerai. », s'excusa le roux hâtivement.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis payèrent la note et s'en allèrent en direction du château.

La soirée fut bien agréable, sans Malfoy à l'horizon et sans sentiments perturbant qui que ce soit. Ils rirent un long moment, s'amusant de toutes sortes de jeux devant la cheminée de la salle commune, puis se couchèrent aux environs de trois heures.

oooOOOooo

Harry se réveilla à une heure des plus tardives, et ce même pour un dimanche : quatorze heures…

Il avait passé une nuit excellente, ne se souvenait pas du moindre rêve pollué par un certain Serpentard et avait un pyjama propre, ce qui n'était pas négligeable, de temps à autre, de surcroît…

Ses amis étaient déjà réveillés depuis un bon moment et lui avaient laissé un mot :

- « Harry, on est dans la salle commune. Tu avais l'air de dormir si paisiblement qu'on a pas voulu te déranger… On t'a ramené de quoi déjeuner, retrouve-nous dès que l'envie te dit. »

Harry en fut heureux. Il mourrait de faim ! Il s'habilla en toute hâte, puis descendit les rejoindre.

Ils passèrent trois heures à faire leurs derniers devoirs, avant de faire un petit tour sur le terrain de quidditch.

A dix neuf heures, ils se décidèrent à aller dîner, et c'est en groupe qu'ils débarquèrent dans la grande salle, se dirigeant tels les maîtres des lieux vers leur table.

Le dîner avait déjà débuté depuis une demie heure et quelques élèves finissaient déjà leur dessert.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où Ron le regarda avec insistance qu'Harry se dit que quelque chose clochait.

- « Harry ? Tu vas bien ? », tenta le roux avec maladresse.

- « Oui, pourquoi ? »

- « Je… Eh bien, regarde autour de toi… »

Harry s'étonna un instant avant de s'apercevoir une nouvelle fois de la présence de cette aura bizarre l'entourant. Il gémit intérieurement.

_Non, ça ne va pas encore recommencer… J'ai rien fait, là !_

Harry releva brusquement la tête et jeta un œil à la table des Serpentards. Il n'eut nul besoin de chercher bien longtemps ce qu'il désirait voir.

Malfoy, dont tout le monde s'était éloigné, arborait lui aussi son propre 'costume scintillant'… Un brouillard, semblable au sien, excepté pour la couleur argentée, tournoyait autour du blond à une vitesse incroyable. Les élèves, apeurés, commençaient à pousser quelques cris. Zabini tenta cependant de l'approcher, mais fut repoussé par quelques gerbes d'étincelles qui se dirigèrent vers lui. Il ne renouvela pas l'expérience, celle-ci n'était visiblement pas sans douleur…

La masse entourant le Serpentard semblait se condenser rapidement et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, plus personne ne put le discerner. On ne voyait plus qu'une tornade grise de taille humaine.

Peu de gens avaient remarqué que Harry subissait le même phénomène, trop occupés à regarder la table des vert et argent. Ce ne fut que quand Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers son ami et qu'elle cria son prénom en voyant que lui aussi venait de disparaître derrière ce brouillard doré qu'elle cria son nom. L'attention de la salle fut alors dirigée vers eux, et un instant plus tard, on entendit deux 'pop' successifs au moment où les deux formes brumeuses et tournoyantes disparaissaient subitement.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

**_Voila... on est à la limite du savoir... dans le prochain chapitre, vous apprendrez beaucoup de choses... Qui est N, ce que cette personne et Severus ont à voir là dedans, ce qui se passe entre Harry et Dray,... et leur première véritable conversation depuis un lustre!!! je vous entends déjà soupirer d'aise... lol._**

**_Merci à Karli pour sa review anonyme! ta review m'a vraiment réconforté, j'ai beaucoup apprecié, merci!!! Merci à lapatate, j'accepte volontiers toute ta dévotion de revieweuse!!! Et sois-en certaine, cela finira en Happy-end, ça je peux te l'assurer! Merci également et surtout à la Miss pour toutes ses reviews, je suis contente que quelqu'un ait remarqué cette expression... j'essaye toujours de faire de petits clins d'oeil sympathiques à Milka... marque que je vénère... lol. Merci à  
Malaurie également, j'espère que cela t'aura plu!!! Gros kisus à vous quatre!_**

**_Merci à Artoung si tu passes par là, pour sa dédicace dans Jusqu'à pour mon anniversaire... Bien que ce soit anticipée d'une semaine, cela ne me fait pas moins plaisir!!! merci ma belle, et un deuxième merci pour me combler à mon tour de deux supra posts dans la même semaine!_**

**_Merci à ma petite Sam pour ces confortations au niveau de mes inquiétudes lemonesques... je t'embrasse, ma puce. Où en sont tes écrits?! Ma foi... je vais m'énerver, peut-être que cela te remotivera un peu...lol._**

**_La suite sera là dimanche pour mon Anniversaire (enfin, si je suis en état, parce que la veille je ferai une soirée pour ma Sainte Catherine... et mon anniv), ce sera mon cadeau , ensuite j'essayerai de poster hebdomadairement..._**

**_je vous embrasse fort, merci pour votre soutien! et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, je ne mords personne... Merci!_**

**_Votre Cyz'._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Auteur : Cyzia._**

**_Titre : Les Enfants du Destin._**

**_Rating : Je me suis dit que je devais le mettre directement en M, même si pour l'instant ça restera très calme._**

**_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés appartiennent à notre très estimée JKRowling. Donc, par conséquence, rien n'est à moi, exceptée l'histoire ici présente (ainsi que d'éventuels nouveaux personnages)._**

**_Dédicace : Je remercie Myschka, ma beta, pour ses corrections._**

**_Résumé : Tour à tour, Harry et Drago se rendent compte de leur attirance soudaine l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont perdus et ne savent ce que leur a réservé la roue du destin..._**

**

* * *

**

LES ENFANTS DU DESTIN

_**

* * *

Les pensées sont en italique. **_**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 – La clé secrète

* * *

Severus s'était dirigé vers le directeur. Albus l'avait regardé, incrédule, mais pressentait visiblement que l'homme savait quelque chose. 

- « Severus, auriez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui se trame ici ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

- « Oui, Albus, en effet. Les garçons ne sont pas en danger, je peux vous le certifier, à moins qu'ils ne s'entretuent eux-mêmes... Je ne peux cependant pas vous en dire davantage… Je vous les ramènerai dès que possible. Excusez-moi, je dois y aller, je ne sais combien de temps ceux-ci tiendront sans s'étriper… Merlin, quelle tâche m'attend ! »

- « Très bien, Severus, mais essayez de faire au plus vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir retenir les amis de messieurs Potter et Malfoy… »

Sur ce, le professeur de potions s'en alla en direction de ses cachots. Dès qu'il y pénétra, il se précipita vers son bureau, griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin, l'attacha à la patte de son corbeau et lui ordonna de l'amener à Narcissa.

Il rassembla quelques vivres, on ne savait jamais… les jeunes risquaient d'être têtus quelques temps… Puis empoigna un livre de sa bibliothèque. Il passa la main sur la couverture dorée délicatement ciselée d'arabesques argentées. '_Les enfants du destin_'. Il relut le titre, soupira, l'ouvrit et saisit la clé, qui se trouvait dans la boîte que le livre cachait. Un instant plus tard, il apparut en un pop sonore dans le hall d'entrée d'un appartement aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il s'avança vers la porte d'où provenaient déjà des voix et appuya sur la poignée.

- « Rogue ? »

- « Parrain ? »

oooOOOooo

_Aïe !... Je viens de tomber sur mon derrière de façon plutôt brusque, et ça fait pas du bien ! Décidément, je n'ai vraiment pas le chic pour me réceptionner à l'arrivée de n'importe quel moyen de transport… _

_J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une pièce chaleureuse, des tentures aux couleurs chaudes recouvrent les murs, le mobilier en bois foncé est clairement d'une essence précieuse, la lumière y est douce et la vue des deux fenêtres donne sur un parc très bien entretenu._

_A l'autre bout de la pièce, j'entends Malfoy gémir. Apparemment, le voyage ne lui a pas été plus agréable qu'à moi. Il se frotte les genoux sur lesquels il a dû tomber._

_- _« Tu sais où on est ? »_, je lui demande froidement._

_- _« Non, pas plus que toi. La pièce m'a l'air familière, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où je l'aie vu avant… »_, me répond-il bien plus aimablement que moi._

_- _« Et évidemment, il a fallu que je me retrouve ici avec toi… »,_ je soupire._

_- _« Je n'y suis pour rien, Harry… »,_ me prévient-il. Il me sourit, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore… ? _« Mais pour une fois, je suis bien content… C'est la première fois qu'une de nos conversations reste civilisée, dure plus de trente secondes et en plus, je ne me fais pas cogner… »

_Il plaisante… Il a le cœur à ça, lui ?..._

- « Il t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'on pouvait se trouver dans un piège de Voldemort ?... Crétin. »

_Il le prend mal, je le sais. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû l'insulter au vu des efforts qu'il a fait les derniers temps envers moi... Mais d'un coup, le souvenir de ma matinée 'désagréable' de la veille me revient en mémoire…_

- « Et tant qu'on y est, le coup de la douche… la prochaine fois, tu oublies ! »_, je m'exclame._

_Il est étonné. Peut-être n'était-il pas certain que je puisse le sentir en moi…_

- « Tu sais ce que je fais, toi aussi ? »

_Si je n'en étais pas certain jusqu'à présent, il vient de m'en donner la réponse. _

- « Moui… Et tu penses bien que je m'en passerais volontiers… »

- « Pas moi… »_, tu m'étonnes… Ca doit bien l'éclater de pouvoir m'espionner de la sorte ! _« J'aime bien accorder mes activités aux tiennes, ça me donne l'impression de faire partie de ta vie d'une certaine façon. »

_Je sais pas quoi répondre là… _

_Je… Je suis largué. Il se comporte presque comme un mec amoureux… et ça, non, je ne peux pas le gérer, même si dans un sens, mon cœur se soulève de joie à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse me porter de tels sentiments._

_Jusqu'à présent, je m'étais borné à penser que nous étions tout simplement manipulés. Se pourrait-il que malgré tout, il y ait un fond d'authenticité dans nos réactions et sentiments ?..._

- « Malfoy,… Je sais pas quoi te dire… Je me sens pas prêt à parler de ça, j'y comprends rien. Je suis navré pour toi, mais je ne me sens pas le courage de faire face à ça, d'essayer de comprendre… Je préfère ne pas y penser. »

- « Ah, il est beau le courage des Gryffondors… »

_Je crois que je l'ai vexé… J'ai pourtant essayé de dire ça avec tact, non ?... _

- « Potter, tu es majeur, un adulte… Tu penses pas que ce serait le moment de parler ? Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle on se retrouve ici… pour en parler. Si ça se trouve, il s'agit d'une sorte de salle sur demande… », _propose-t-il._

- « Et c'est toi qui l'a invoqué ?... », _je demande, menaçant._

- « Non. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur toute cette histoire… Et je ne vois pas comment je serai arrivé à te transformer en petite tornade dorée… »

_Je ne peux réprimer un sourire… C'est vrai. On est vraiment largué tous les deux… Et dans un sens, je suis presque content de ne pas être là tout seul._

_On entend du bruit, à l'extérieur. _

_Il y a une porte ? _

_C'est étrange à vrai dire, ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise, qu'en dehors des fenêtres, il n'y a aucune issue._

_Nous fixons tous les deux le mur d'où semblent venir les bruits de pas que l'on distingue nettement à présent. Et d'un coup, une poignée apparaît sur celui-ci, une porte se dessine, s'ouvre et laisse entrer la personne que j'imaginais le moins être en rapport avec toute cette histoire._

- « Rogue ? »

- « Parrain ? »

_C'est son parrain ?..._

oooOOOooo

_Les choses ne vont pas être faciles… Potter me regarde avec un air… il a rarement eu l'air aussi abruti ! _

_Les traits de mon filleul reflètent clairement son incompréhension totale, et je le comprends…_

- « Joyeux Anniversaire ! », se lança Rogue.

_Enfin,… pour un début, j'aurai pu faire mieux…_

Les deux garçons le regardèrent, de plus en plus déconcertés.

Harry n'avait de cesse de jeter des regards perplexes et dégoûtés à son vis-à-vis et se demandait doucement si celui-ci n'avait pas perdu l'esprit.

- « Pardon ? », demanda le brun.

Severus sembla hésiter un instant, puis commença, mal à l'aise :

- « Eh bien, je sais que ce n'est pas une entrée en matière bien fantastique, mais autant commencer par quelque chose… »

- « Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, Rogue… », éructa le Gryffondor.

L'homme lui jeta un regard le mettant en garde, il restait toujours son professeur…

- « C'est là, que vous vous trompez, monsieur Potter… Aujourd'hui, il y a quelques minutes précisément, vous fêtiez votre anniversaire à tous les deux… », les deux étudiants lui lancèrent des regards suspicieux, « Votre anniversaire de mariage… »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le brun manqua de s'étouffer de stupeur, avant de s'exclamer en criant :

- « Non mais, ça va pas ? Vous avez complètement pété une durite, là ?... Je rêve… Un mariage ?... Mais vous me voyez, moi, marié à un Malfoy… et quand ça, d'abord ? Je le saurais un peu si je m'étais attaché à un Serpentard pour le restant de mes jours… », il reprit sa respiration un instant, ne s'apercevant même pas de la violence de sa réaction, qui se matérialisait lentement dans la pièce derrière lui. Ses cheveux volaient en tout sens, sa magie lui échappait plus que de raison générant un halo mordoré qui pulsait autour de lui. Des objets de toute nature, attirés soudainement, tournaient en cercle et créaient une nouvelle tornade miniature. « Vous divaguez complètement… C'est du délire ! »

- « POTTER ! Fermez là ! », Severus dut crier pour se faire entendre dans la pièce qui devenait de plus en plus bruyante avec tous les bibelots qui s'entrechoquaient.

Drago, lui, s'était assis sur un fauteuil.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Severus ne leur ferait pas de farce aussi abjecte… Donc, il s'agissait de la vérité… Et il eut une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

Il observa encore un instant le Gryffondor en train de crier sur son parrain, et quand celui-ci ne réagit pas à l'injonction de son aîné, Drago se leva. Il s'approcha doucement du brun et tenta d'éviter au maximum les objets volants.

- « Harry ? », il lui prit la main. « Harry, calme toi. »

Le vent tomba alors et tout redevint silencieux. Le brun lui jeta un regard de pur dégoût et se détacha de sa prise.

- « Tu étais au courant de toute cette mascarade, toi ? », hurla-t-il.

- « Non, Harry. », murmura doucement le blond pour essayer de l'apaiser. « Non, mais j'ai confiance en Severus et s'il veut nous parler, je crois bien que nous devrions écouter ce qu'il a à dire… »

Harry s'éloigna. Il s'écroula dans un des coins de la pièce, leur disant de faire ce que bon leur semblait, que, lui, tout cela ne le concernait en rien.

Drago se tourna vers son parrain et le pria de s'expliquer. Il savait que, malgré tout, le Gryffondor tendrait l'oreille et écouterait.

Le professeur de potions proposa alors à son filleul de s'asseoir. L'explication allait prendre un peu de temps. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre autour de la table basse.

- « Eh bien, je ne devais pas être seul à vous l'annoncer à vrai dire. Nous étions quatre à être au courant, enfin, quatre à avoir fait ça… »

Drago s'étonna immédiatement. Severus était l'un des instigateurs de cette machination ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien… Il décida cependant de se taire et de le laisser parler.

- « Mais nous ne sommes plus que deux… Ta mère, Drago, et moi-même. », Drago ne cessait de passer de surprise en surprise…, « Sirius et Lily sont décédés, comme vous le savez. »

Ils entendirent Harry se redresser, montrant un semblant d'intérêt.

- « Narcissa va arriver sous peu, je pense, je l'ai prévenue juste avant de vous rejoindre ici. Elle s'y attendait bien sûr, mais nous avions convenu des choses ainsi et c'est à moi que revenait la tâche de vous accueillir. », il marqua une pause, « Cela fait maintenant depuis la rentrée que je vous surveille… Et il semblerait que nombre de vos sentiments émergent… C'est normal… Vu la situation… », il fit une pause, fit apparaître un verre d'eau, l'avala d'une traite, puis reprit. « Le commencement de l'histoire remonte à quelques semaines après la naissance du jeune Potter. Tout à fait par hasard, durant l'une de mes missions pour Voldemort, je fus le témoin d'un évènement particulier : une prophétesse, que le Lord m'avait demandé de faire disparaître, a eu une vision en ma présence. J'ai assisté à l'annonce d'une prophétie qui concernait le Survivant-… »

- « Ah non ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Je la connais cette foutue prophétie, elle n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment et ne mentionne pas le moins du monde Malfoy ! », cria Harry, qui s'était tout à coup redressé et faisait face à Rogue.

- « Espèce d'abruti, Potter ! Me prenez vous pour un sot de votre espèce ?... », éructa-t-il, « Laissez moi vous apprendre qu'il semblerait que vous soyez un aimant à prophéties…, Potter ! Nombre d'entre elles se sont avérées fausses, mais celle dont je vous parle a été authentifiée, vérifiée consciencieusement et se doit d'être considérée vraie au même titre que celle dont vous a fait part le directeur. Maintenant, taisez vous, installez vous à côté de Drago et laissez moi finir ! Tout ceci n'est pas plus plaisant pour vous que pour moi !»

Harry referma ses lèvres qu'il avait entrouvertes dans le but de répliquer, mais ne s'avança pas pour s'asseoir aux côtés du blond, préférant se vautrer sur le canapé qui complétait le salon.

- « Cette prophétie disait ceci : _Celui, qui aura été marqué par le Seigneur des ténèbres comme son égal, le Survivant, ne saura le vaincre sans l'aide de son âme sœur, de peu son aînée, portant l'empreinte de la Lune, unie à lui..._ »

- « Et alors ? Que vient faire Malfoy là-dedans ? », demanda le brun.

Drago remua, mal à l'aise, dans son fauteuil. Il jeta un oeil incertain à son parrain qui lui assura qu'il disait la vérité.

- « Je ne connaissais alors qu'un enfant, ou plutôt un nourrisson, portant cette marque… C'était toi, Drago. J'ai prévenu rapidement tes parents. Lucius n'y a porté aucun crédit, mais ta mère, elle, m'a cru sur le champ. Nous étions indécis… Nous ne savions pas quoi faire pendant quelques jours. Puis nous avons décidé que je tenterai d'approcher Lily Potter. Je savais, de par Dumbledore, que le Survivant serait l'enfant Potter. A Poudlard, elle et moi avions été amis, aussi je n'eus que peu de mal à renouer le contact avec Lily. »

Harry s'énerva… On ne lui expliquait rien, là. En quoi Malfoy portait-il l'empreinte de la Lune ? Etait-ce lui, ou les deux Serpentards se foutaient complètement de sa présence ?

- « Hey ! Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, _Professeur…_ Pourquoi Malfoy devrait être uni à moi ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Lune ? »

- « Drago, tu devrais peut-être lui montrer… »

Celui-ci jeta un œil sévère à son parrain. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se découvrir ainsi. Il s'était souvent imaginé dénudé auprès d'Harry, mais certainement pas en présence de Severus…

Il se redressa, fit tomber sa robe, déboutonna sa chemise et découvrit son épaule gauche qui s'offrait à présent, pâle et délicate, à la vue du brun dont les joues se colorèrent rapidement.

Harry se dit alors qu'il ne voyait rien, quand le Serpentard dirigea sa baguette en direction de sa propre épaule et lâcha un '_finite incantatem'_ qui fit apparaître une marque de la taille d'une main.

Doucement, Harry s'approcha, étudia de plus près le dessin qui miroitait sur la peau du blond. Un croissant de lune argenté reflétait la lumière comme de l'eau à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Harry déglutit, ne réprimant que difficilement son désir d'en effleurer les contours, et redressa son regard pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux du blond, qui le fixait avec appréhension.

- « C'est magnifique, Malfoy… Pourquoi est-ce que tu le caches ? », demanda-t-il perplexe.

Drago fut surpris de la réaction du Gryffondor. Il avait pensé qu'Harry le traiterait de monstre ou quelque chose dans le genre, tout comme son père l'avait lui-même fait.

- « Je… C'est quelque chose que je préfère garder pour moi… Seuls mes parents et la famille sont au courant. ».

Harry se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il était mal à l'aise et retourna à sa place.

Drago lui sourit malicieusement tout en se rhabillant. Le brun comprit alors, qu'une fois de plus, le Serpentard s'était immiscé dans sa tête et que celui-ci avait perçu son trouble.

Il lui adressa un regard venimeux et s'adressa à Severus.

- « Et qu'est-ce qui vous a assuré que personne d'autre ne portait ce genre de marque ? », s'enquit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait inquisiteur.

- « Potter… Ne vous montrez pas plus stupide que ce n'est le cas… Ce genre de manifestations relève du surnaturel… peu de gens se promènent avec des croissants de lune scintillants sur la peau… », lança-t-il d'un air décidément las. « Drago n'a pas cette tâche depuis sa naissance… Sa fée marraine lui en a fait don lors de son baptême magique. »

- « Quoi ? », s'étonna Harry, personne ne lui ayant jamais mentionné l'existence d'une telle pratique. « C'est quoi ça ? »

- « … Une fois de plus, je vais devoir combler un pan entier de votre navrant manque de connaissances… »

Drago l'interrompit, sentant que Harry ne serait que peu enclin à se calmer si son parrain continuait à l'agresser de la sorte.

- « Harry, un baptême magique se pratique dans nombre de vieilles familles sang-pur. C'est un acte qui s'accomplit au cours des premières semaines de l'enfant. On lui retire le patrimoine magique et les pouvoirs de ses ancêtres le temps qu'il devienne majeur. A ses dix-sept ans, il entre dans son héritage et les récupère au fur et à mesure. Cela se faisait beaucoup pour préserver les enfants d'une trop grande source de pouvoirs incontrôlés pendant leur jeunesse. Maintenant, avec la croissance du nombre de sang-mêlés et d'enfants de moldus, cela ne se pratique plus aussi souvent. Je… je pense que tu as dû en avoir un aussi, au vu de tes récents progrès spectaculaires en magie sans baguette… », il se tourna vers son parrain pour en avoir la confirmation.

- « J'en sais rien… On ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

- « En effet, Potter, vous avez été baptisé, et cela même si votre mère était de famille moldue. Ce sont les pouvoirs des Potter que vous acquériez depuis la rentrée. Je suppose que le directeur n'en a jamais parlé tout simplement parce que cela n'est pas d'une importance hors norme, si ce n'est dans votre cas à tous les deux… Vous en prenez possession ensemble et aurez accès aux pouvoirs de votre âme sœur. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était encore à des milles de se sentir à l'aise avec cette idée farfelue qu'il était l'âme sœur d'un Malfoy… Il prit cependant sur lui et décida qu'au point où il en était, il ferait mieux d'essayer d'en savoir le plus possible et de dépatouiller les informations plus tard.

- « Donc… Vous en étiez au moment où vous avez pris contact avec ma mère… »

- « C'est cela. Un problème se posa alors-… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la porte venant de s'ouvrir, laissant une Narcissa Malfoy entrer dans la pièce et se précipiter avec douceur sur son fils.

Leur étreinte se prolongea quelques instants, avant que la femme ne s'éloigne un peu et dise :

- « Je suis désolée, Drago…, j'aurais préféré te mettre au courant avant… Mais nous avions convenu avec Lily que nous vous le dirions un jour à tous les deux en même temps … »

- « Je… Ce n'est pas grave, Maman, j'y survivrai… », lui répondit le blond, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant que celle-ci ne se tourne vers Harry, qui se sentit d'un coup tout petit.

Elle s'avança et se tint devant lui avec grâce.

- « Harry… Nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais j'aimerais faire évoluer les choses. J'estimais beaucoup ta mère, ainsi que mon cousin. C'est grâce à lui et à Severus que nous avons pu mettre nos différends de côté, elle et moi. Au départ, nous étions réticentes à nous associer, les divergences de nos époux et de nos familles nous séparant grandement. Mais Sirius nous a fait voir à quel point c'était vital pour nous d'œuvrer de concert pour le bonheur de nos fils et de la société sorcière toute entière. J'espère que nous pourrons nous entendre et que tu comprendras nos motivations… »

Il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Elle l'intimidait comme il l'avait rarement été.

Elle s'avança et l'étreignit brièvement dans ses bras menus.

Il s'en détacha avec maladresse et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Drago, cette fois-ci.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de les 'affronter' tous les deux seul et la présence du Serpentard lui parut alors étrangement rassurante.

oooOOOooo

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

oooOOOooo

_**J'espère que ces petits éclaircissements vous auront convenus… Il y en aura encore un peu dans le prochain chapitre, mais sans doute plus brièvement. Je suis en tous les cas désolée de couper à cet endroit... Je sais que j'aurai du en dire plus, mais je ne voulais pas interrompre la sortie de discussion des garçons avec leurs aînés et l'enchainement d 'une discussion entre eux deux...**_

_**Le temps de l'acceptation viendra donc pour nos deux chéris… je ne vous en dis pas plus.**_

**_Je voulais poster ce chapitre il y a deux jours pour mon anniversaire, comme je l'avais promis... Et j'ai bien essayé! Mais le site fait à nouveau un peu des siennes et ne m'acceptait pas les documents..._**

**_Je remercie tout de même toutes les personnes qui m'ont malgré tout envoyées un mail pour mon anniv, ça m'a beaucoup touché qu'autant de personnes de ce site y pense. C'est étrange comme le fait de savoir, que des personnes (éloignées geographiquement) pensent à vous, est rassurant... on se sent moins seul... c'est le slashpower... lol. Et en ce qui concerne Samael... Ma vieille... je suis navrée de me voir dans l'obligation de te déshériter... c'est fini... je t'aime plus, t'as même pas pensé à moi, vilaine..._**

**_Je remercie également les_ revieweurs anonymes _(oui, les filles y a un gars dans le tas...): Lapatate... je suis désolée... mais ton pseudo est pas franchement 'masculin'... je fais svt le geste d'aller sur les profils des revieweurs et de voir ce que eux mêmes font et sont, mais là c'est impossible puisque tu n'en as pas... en tous les cas, merci bcp pour ta review, j'espère que cela t'aura plu! Elise, je suis heureuse que tu apprécies mes petites personnalisations, j'adore faire ça! Merci bcp et à bientot, kisu. Zackounette, merci à toi également. Je peux difficlement répondre à ttes tes rveiews ici (puisque le site ne le permet pas), ce serait en effet bien plus pratique, comme tu l'as dit, que tu sois loguée! kisu! Karli, merci à toi aussi... je suis un peu sadique, je crois que l'on peut le dire en effet... tu l'auras remarqué une fois de plus à la fin de ce chap... je suis contente que tu trouves cela 'trop bon'... je sais qd moi je trouve qu'une fic est 'trop bonne', et je frémis de joie à l'idée que mes écrits te plaisent à ce point... Kisu et à +._**

_**Je vous serai très reconnaissante de me faire part de vos impressions, merci d'avance, cela me motivera grandement à écrire régulièrement (et j'essaye dès que je peux, c'est promis !)**_

_**Kisses,**_

_**Votre Cyz'.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Auteur : Cyzia._**

**_Titre : Les Enfants du Destin._**

**_Rating : Je me suis dit que je devais le mettre directement en M, même si pour l'instant ça restera très calme._**

**_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés appartiennent à notre très estimée JKRowling. Donc, par conséquence, rien n'est à moi, exceptée l'histoire ici présente (ainsi que d'éventuels nouveaux personnages)._**

**_Dédicace : Je remercie Myschka, ma beta, pour ses corrections._**

**_Résumé : Tour à tour, Harry et Drago se rendent compte de leur attirance soudaine l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont perdus et ne savent ce que leur a réservé la roue du destin..._**

**

* * *

**

LES ENFANTS DU DESTIN

_**

* * *

Les pensées sont en italique. **_**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 – Comme quoi l'espoir est permis…

* * *

_Oh, il vient s'asseoir à mes côtés ! Peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir…_

_Je… je suis ridicule, je le sais, à me réjouir de la sorte pour des détails insignifiants … mais je préfère me raccrocher à cela au moins. _

_Je sais bien qu'Harry réagira mal à tout ça… Pourquoi le prendrait-il bien après tout ? Il vient juste d'apprendre qu'on a choisi à sa place la personne qui serait liée à lui le restant de son existence… et qu'en plus il s'agit de moi, son ennemi. Je suppose qu'il sait aussi bien que moi qu'un mariage sorcier est irréversible…_

_Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde discrètement. Il a l'air d'essayer de se calmer malgré tout. Tout cela doit lui paraître encore plus surréaliste qu'à moi, qui suis, admettons-le, bien plus au fait des traditions du monde magique._

_Plus j'y repense et plus je me dis que tout cela ne me dérange pas en fait. A présent, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours aimé, qu'il est une partie indissociable de moi._

_Maintenant, reste à savoir s'il en va de même pour mon Harry…_

_Je me tourne vers lui à nouveau et suis surpris par le regard méprisant qu'il me renvoie._

- « Ne t'avise plus de penser que je suis '_ton Harry_'… », grogne-t-il entre ses dents afin que les deux adultes ne l'entendent pas.

_Il a lu dans mon esprit ! _

_Je… je ne me serai pas permis cela dans ces circonstances là… Chacun est encore libre de penser ce que bon lui semble et je le lui fais savoir vertement en entrant à mon tour dans ses pensées et en lui disant mentalement de se mêler de ses propres réflexions. Il grimace et secoue la tête. Ca n'a pas l'air très agréable, mais tant pis._

_Nous en restons là de notre altercation muette, Maman et Severus nous rejoignent._

- « Bien, Severus m'a expliqué brièvement ce qu'il a eu le temps de vous dire jusqu'à présent. », Narcissa le remercia du regard et le laissa prendre place dans le fauteuil voisin. « Je vais prendre le relais. Peut-être arriverai-je à vous présenter les choses avec plus de tact que notre cher ami, ici présent. »

Le professeur acquiesça silencieusement et manifesta son contentement de s'être débarrassé de cette corvée en s'étalant avec leste un peu plus que nécessaire dans son siège, ce qui étonna même Harry, époustouflé de voir son professeur si rigide se dérider plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- « Severus vous a donc fait part de sa découverte au sujet de cette prophétie. Il nous avait immédiatement prévenu mon mari et moi, et nous avions décidé de tenir cela pour nous, du moins, de ne pas en parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ton parrain, Drago, m'a arrangé un rendez-vous avec Lily Potter, puisque Lucius n'avait pas pris au sérieux toute cette histoire. Cela n'a pas été évident pour elle de ne pas en parler à James, mais nous pensions que cela valait mieux. Il n'aurait jamais accepté que tu sois lié à mon fils, Harry, à un Malfoy… Sirius n'a pas été vraiment compréhensif au départ non plus, mais nous lui avions fait formuler le serment sorcier de ne pas en parler avant de lui révéler le contenu de la prophétie. Aussi n'a-t-il jamais pu le divulguer à qui que ce soit, même lorsque Lily décéda.

Je pense pouvoir dire que nous nous estimions beaucoup avec Lily, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de devenir amies. Nous avions étudié, tous les quatre, toutes les possibilités, avions tourné la prophétie en tout sens, mais nous nous sommes résolus à admettre qu'il fallait bel et bien vous lier pour toujours et le plus tôt était le mieux, puisque nous ne savions pas ce que le lendemain nous réservait. Nous aurions pu disparaître tous les quatre dans la guerre et nul n'aurait été là pour vous protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Nous avions sciemment décidé de ne pas en faire part à Dumbledore non plus. Nous voulions à tout prix que nos enfants vivent et échappent le plus longtemps possible à la guerre. Et devenir les pions de Dumbledore et du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas ce que nous envisagions pour votre avenir.

Aussi, en tous les cas, par prudence, la pièce de cet appartement avait été enchantée pour vous amener ici-même lorsque l'anniversaire de votre mariage, l'année de votre majorité, aurait lieu.

Je suppose que vous avez subi maintes manifestations étranges depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry. », les garçons opinèrent et elle continua.

- « Drago a depuis son anniversaire des visions et des pressentiments qui lui seront bien utiles, comme moi-même j'en suis capable. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Drago, je suis ta mère, pensais-tu pouvoir me cacher quelque chose ? », elle continua lorsqu'elle le vit se tortiller les joues rosées sur le sofa. « Bien sûr, d'autres pouvoirs apparaîtront encore, ceux des Malfoys et ceux qui te lieront de plus en plus avec ton mari…, mais je te laisse découvrir cela par toi-même pour ceux que tu ne connais pas déjà. » Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Et toi, Harry, veux-tu bien me dire les choses que tu as trouvé différentes en toi les derniers temps ? »

Il acquiesça.

- « Je fais bouger les choses par la pensée. Mais cela ne se passe que quand Malfoy est présent, ou alors juste après l'avoir vu, quand je suis énervé, le plus souvent. Mais depuis quelques jours, ça s'est empiré… Je le contrôle encore moins qu'avant. Je n'ai même plus besoin de me concentrer réellement, ni de le vouloir, les choses arrivent d'elles-mêmes simplement quand je pose mon regard dessus. Aussi, quelques fois je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de tout simplement fermer les yeux et de me laisser guider par mes amis dans le château. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon. Cela s'arrangera avec le temps. Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui provient de votre union. Le fait que cela n'arrive qu'en présence de mon fils, le prouve bien. Je pense qu'à terme, tu pourras t'en servir comme bon te semblera, peut-être le jour où vous vous entendrez bien et que tu auras réussi à maîtriser cela… Autre chose ? »

- « Oui », répondit plus timidement le brun. « Je… nous pouvons en quelque sorte communiquer… nous ressentons les joies et les peines de l'autre, nous pouvons nous parler en pensées, plus ou moins… Quelquefois, j'arrive à lui interdire l'accès de mon esprit, mais le plus souvent c'est vain. Je suppose qu'il en va de même pour toi, Malfoy ? »

- « Oui, je te l'ai dit. Je vis à ton rythme depuis un mois maintenant. », le provoqua un peu Drago.

Narcissa, stupéfaite, regarda Severus qui lui aussi s'était redressé.

- « Aussi rapidement ? », parla-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

- « Comment ? Maman, y a-t-il un problème ? »

- « Non, Drago… C'est simplement très surprenant… La télépathie dans le couple est une chose relativement répandue dans les mariages sorciers, cependant… je n'ai jamais vu personne accomplir cela aussi rapidement, d'autant que c'est quelque chose que vous ne faites pas vraiment consciemment, semblerait-il, du moins pas au début… Je… C'est époustouflant. Il nous a fallu presque trois années pour y parvenir avec ton père, et nous y avons travaillé ardûment. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil incertain au blond, qui souriait et se redressait comme un coq, ce qui l'agaça tout naturellement. _Comment vais-je pouvoir supporter d'être '_marié_' à un tel monceau de vanité ?Ca me fait froid dans le dos…_

Drago lui renvoya un regard furieux. Bien, il l'avait 'entendu'…

Reprenant peu à peu pied suite à son étonnement, Narcissa reprit :

- « Bien. Y a-t-il autre chose encore, Harry ? »

- « Non, enfin pas que je sache… », il hésita un instant, puis se reprit. Il demanderait à Malfoy plus tard ce que contenaient ses visions. « Ah, si, il y a ce drôle de truc qui m'arrive à moi le plus souvent, je me mets à pulser et un drôle de brouillard doré m'entoure. J'ai du mal à respirer, je rougis à la limite du concevable et cela toujours quand je suis proche de Malfoy. Ca lui est arrivé tout à l'heure pour l'amener ici, tout comme moi, mais je ne l'ai pas vu le faire à un autre moment »

- « Si, cela s'est produit également la première fois que je t'ai vu monté dans le train le jour de la rentrée. Mais je ne crois pas que j'émettais vraiment ce truc de brouillard… , enfin aujourd'hui, le mien était argenté. Mais j'ai plus ou moins réussi à me calmer et à prendre sur moi dans le train. », répondit la blond.

- « Ca ne m'étonne pas venant d'un iceberg comme toi, toujours à contrôler la moindre émotion… »

- « Je ne te permets pas… Lequel d'entre nous a essayé de communiquer depuis plus d'un mois avec toi ? Qui a essayé de parler de ses sentiments et de tout aplanir ? Moi. Par contre, on sait très bien qui a pris la fuite à chaque fois… Pour le courage typique des Gryffondors, tu repasseras ! »

- « Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, abruti ! et pour une fois, je ne voulais pas y plonger la tête la première… Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut être répréhensible de vouloir se protéger un peu, et puis tu étais mon ennemi depuis six ans, je n'allais pas tout oublier d'un coup de vent ! », lâcha Harry.

Severus et Narcissa observaient l'échange d'un œil presque amusé.

- « Eh bien, que dire d'autre… je n'en reviens toujours pas, ils communiquent déjà par la pensée, mais ne sont pas capables de rester courtois en présence de l'autre… Mais vous y parviendrez, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Mes chéris, je pense que votre union sera véritablement exceptionnelle… Nul mariage sorcier n'avait accompli cela aussi rapidement. En ce qui concerne cette aura, car il doit plutôt s'agir de cela, je pense que c'est quelque chose qui a à voir avec votre union. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler auparavant, mais après tout être marié aussi jeune et ne se le voir révélé qu'à la majorité n'arrive pas si souvent, aussi je présume qu'il s'agit là d'une manifestation de vos magies qui se cherchent l'une l'autre. Elles émettent cette aura qui porte la couleur de votre magie. Elle crépite en quelque sorte autour de vous pour appeler son âme sœur…

Harry, ne me regarde pas comme cela. J'aurais mille fois préféré que vous puissiez découvrir cela par vous-même, et vous connaître à votre rythme. La prophétie a tout simplement précipité les choses et nous a obligés à vous unir avant que vous ne le fassiez un jour vous-même. »

- « Pardon ? Mais qui vous dit que sans cette prophétie, je me serais marié à lui ? »

- « Harry,… Je sais bien que pour toi, cela est inconcevable pour l'instant, mais Drago et toi étiez destinés l'un à l'autre, et cela même sans la prophétie. C'est ainsi. Vous seriez peut-être simplement tombés amoureux un peu plus tard… »

- « Tomber amoureux ? Je ne veux pas être désobligeant, Mrs. Malfoy, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais tomber amoureux de la fouine par moi-même, sans l'aide d'une foutue prophétie… Ca relève du domaine du surnaturel… », nargua-t-il, avec un goût amer cependant en bouche. Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même, mais tout cela faisait beaucoup à digérer d'un seul coup et il ne se voyait pas vraiment dire amen à tout.

- « Potter ! Vous feriez bien de calmer un peu vos ardeurs. Nous gaspillons déjà assez de temps comme cela sur votre pauvre personne. Ne nous rendez pas la tâche plus difficile. Il est bien assez scandaleux qu'un cloporte de votre espèce soit destiné à mon filleul. », gronda le professeur de Potions.

- « Alors c'est pour ça que vous ne me supportez pas ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour votre filleul… Je suis sans doute un poids mort collé à ses basques à vos yeux ! »

- « Allons, allons, calmons-nous. », les interrompit Narcissa. « Severus, refreinez vos ardeurs, s'il-vous-plaît.

Et Harry… Je ne vois pas quoi te dire… Nul ne pourra jamais te forcer à apprécier Drago, à l'aimer… Je pense cependant, qu'avec le temps, vous vous rapprocherez et découvrirez le lien magnifique qui vous unit.

Une dernière chose… Je crois qu'il est nécessaire de garder pour l'instant encore tout cela entre nous, si tu le veux bien, Harry. Il est évident que tu pourras en faire part à tes deux amis, si tu le souhaites, mais abstiens-toi autant que c'est possible d'en parler, si ce n'est au directeur bien sûr, il voudra savoir pourquoi vous étiez absents. »

- « D'accord… De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais que cela s'ébruite… », finit-il avec un ton empli de rancoeur.

Narcissa et Severus se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

- « Nous vous laissons à présent. Cet appartement est le vôtre, il fait parti du manoir et est également relié à Godric's Hollow. Il vous appartient et sera votre refuge si vous le souhaitez et quand vous aurez besoin de rester seuls. La clé dans le livre sur la table basse en est le portoloin, gardez-la précieusement et servez-vous en quand bon vous semble. Le déclencheur du portoloin est '_les enfants du destin'_, cela vous ramènera ici, dans cette pièce, et annoncez '_Poudlard_' pour retourner au château. A bientôt ! », elle embrassa Drago et lui donna une étreinte prolongée, lui murmurant un dernier 'bon courage'.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Harry, déposa un baiser délicat sur son front, puis quitta la pièce suivie de Severus.

OooOOOooo

Drago s'était dirigé vers la grande baie vitrée qu'il n'avait pas approchée jusque là.

_Mais c'est vrai… C'est le jardin ouest du château ! Je ne peux pas croire que je ne connaissais pas cet endroit…_

_Bon. Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?… Il ne va sûrement pas vouloir parler maintenant…Il va encore fu-…_

- « Malfoy ? », il se retourna vers le brun. « … A quoi tu penses ? »

Drago s'étonna un instant, puis se dirigea vers la table basse, où il attrapa le livre délicatement ouvragé. Il l'ouvrit et contempla la clef.

- « Je me disais qu'il est temps de rentrer, ils doivent s'inquiéter… », il hésita et lui tendit le livre pour qu'Harry aussi la touche. « _Poudl_-… »

- « Attends ! »

Le blond le regarda stupéfait.

- « Je me disais,… enfin… », commença-t-il plutôt mal à l'aise, « … je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir et de pouvoir accepter tout cela, mais, pour commencer, j'aimerais assez qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, que… qu'on apprenne à se connaître… Qu'en dis-tu, … Drago ? »

- « Je… Ca me va ! », répondit le blond avec entrain, n'y réfléchissant pas davantage et profitant de l'aubaine.

- « Bien. », il amorça un geste à nouveau vers la clef, puis retint. « Cependant, j'apprécierais assez que tu évites de me refaire tes coups vaches dans le genre de l'épisode de la douche…, ou du moins, ne me le fais pas partager, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de trucs… »

- « Ok… J'essaierai. », répondit Drago avec malice.

Tout deux touchèrent la clef et Drago énonça le nom de l'école.

OooOOOooo

- « Aoutch !… Mais où est-ce qu'on a atterri ? », s'écria le blond, quelque chose lui obstruant douloureusement le dos.

Harry était étalé de tout son long sur Drago, ce qui bien entendu était loin de déplaire au Serpentard, dont une certaine extrémité commença à réagir. Cependant ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, sa position était tout sauf confortable et le Gryffondor se faisait tout doucement de plus en plus lourd.

- « Harry ? … Harry !… Tu peux bouger, s'il-te-plait. Tu m'écrases ! »

- « Oh, chochotte ! Je suis trop lourd pour toi ! », se moqua le brun. Drago maugréa indistinctement quelque chose de certainement peu convenant, Harry réagit alors. Il jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule du blond. « Eh merde, va falloir bouger vite, là… Drago, on est sur le saule cogneur ! »

- « QUOI ? … Eh merde ! »

Tout deux réagirent au quart de tour et dans un entremêlement de jambes et de bras, arrivèrent à se dégager de la branche sur laquelle ils reposaient.

A peine avaient-ils esquissé le premier geste, que l'arbre se mit en mouvement.

- « Oh non… Il se réveille, allez, viens on descend le plus vite possible. », cria Harry un peu trop fort pour couvrir le grondement du saule, visiblement vraiment contrarié. Il n'en suffit pas plus à l'arbre pour prendre le brun comme cible et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quidditch, une branche l'avait cogné dans les genoux et envoyé promener à plusieurs mètres au sol.

- « HARRY ! », s'écria le blond.

Il se faufila le long des dernières branches et arriva à atteindre enfin la pelouse qu'il parcourut rapidement. Il rejoignit son mari, qui gisait inconscient, en quelques enjambées.

Il entendit des craquements à l'arrière, se retourna et vit que l'arbre s'apprêtait à abattre sur eux une de ses plus longues et épaisses branches.

Drago n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et prit Harry dans ses bras.

- « Merlin, c'est qu'il est lourd en plus… »

Il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible en direction du château. Il avait cependant été forcé de ralentir le rythme dès qu'il fut hors d'atteinte du saule. La soirée avait été épuisante en sensations et il se sentait vidé.

Harry papillonna des yeux quelques instants plus tard.

- « Harry ? Ca va ? », s'enquit-il.

- « Hein… Malfoy ? »

- « Drago. »

- « Ah oui… Le mariage, la prophétie, le saule… mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans tes bras ? »

- « Tu es tombé du saule, il t'a frappé et t'a projeté au loin. J'ai été obligé de te porter, il allait nous écrabouiller d'une seconde à l'autre… Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il va falloir essayer de reprogrammer l'aire d'atterrissage du portoloin… », s'excusa-t-il hâtivement les joues rougissantes.

- « C'est bon, c'est pas grave… mais repose-moi, maintenant. »

- « Tu vas pouvoir marcher ? »

- « Oui… Il ne m'a pas non plus cassé les jambes, cet arbre de malheur… Je suis encore capable de marcher ! ».

Drago le reposa à terre lentement. Il le lâcha, mais dès que le brun se redressa, il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula à nouveau dans ses bras.

- « Oups… », dit Harry, gêné, « je crois que je vais encore solliciter ton aide un petit moment, si ça ne te dérange pas… »

- « Mais bien sûr… », répondit Drago trop heureux de pouvoir encore être aussi proche du brun. « Ca va si je mets ma main là ? »

- « Malfoy, je ne suis pas en sucre ! »

- « Drago. »

- « Ok, Drago… », il maugréa dans sa barbe. « … Drago, t'aurais pas vu mes lunettes ? »

- « Non, je suis désolé, elles ont dû voler pendant ta chute. Tu ne vois vraiment rien sans ? »

- « Non, pas grand-chose… Enfin, un grand flou, avec des formes indistinctes… Toi, tu as l'air d'une grande tache blonde… »

- « Merci… », répondit-il amèrement, « Ca fait plaisir… C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire à ton nouvel époux ? »

Harry se raidit instantanément dans sa marche à cloche-pied.

- « Humm… Drago, est-ce qu'on pourrait, pour l'instant, éviter en quelque sorte de sortir ça à tout bout de champs ?…Ne le prends pas mal… C'est un peu trop tout ça pour moi... »

Voyant la vague de tristesse envahir les yeux gris, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de la sorte, il continua :

- « Je… Que dirais-tu de devenir ami, pour l'instant ? C'est déjà pas si mal… une grande avancée pour un Potter et un Malfoy, non ? »

- « Si. », le blond retrouva le sourire. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas demander à Harry de changer toute sa vie et ses habitudes d'un moment à l'autre. Le temps aidant, peut-être Harry arriverait-il à le considérer comme plus qu'un ami…

Il lui sourit et le traîna encore sur les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du château.

A peine, avaient-ils passé les portes qu'ils furent assaillis par une horde de Gryffondors déchaînés. Harry lui fut pris des bras, le professeur McGonagall le faisant léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Il n'avait même pas pensé à sa baguette qu'il avait pourtant en poche. Mais après tout,… cela avait été bien plus agréable de porter le brun comme cela.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il suivit le groupe et finit par arriver dans l'infirmerie, où tous les Gryffondors de septième année attendait patiemment devant le rideau que Pomfresh avait dressé autour du patient.

Drago se sentait emprunté entouré de tous ces personnages papillonnant de joie de retrouver Harry, d'angoisse de le savoir un peu blessé, d'enthousiasme, aussi, à la vue de la présence du blond visiblement.

L'infirmière sortit à peine quelques secondes plus tard du rideau, l'ouvrant pour dévoiler un Potter presque au meilleur de sa forme se redressant déjà sur son lit.

« Il n'a que quelques ecchymoses et contusions qui devraient disparaître d'elles-mêmes dans la semaine. Monsieur Potter, passez cet onguent sur vos plaies matin et soir. Vous pouvez rentrer dans votre dortoir. Le directeur me fait vous dire que votre présence, ainsi que celle de Monsieur Malfoy, est requise demain matin, après le petit déjeuner dans son bureau. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Sur ce, tout le monde, Harry y compris, tournèrent leur regard vers le Serpentard. Il se sentait vraiment comme une proie dans la cage aux Lions. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder davantage.

- « Bonsoir, Harry, dors bien. »

- « Bonsoir, Drago », et il lui sourit au grand amusement des Gryffondors.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire, et s'en alla vers son dortoir, Harry lui manquant déjà, mais trop heureux d'avoir enfin eu une explication à toute cette histoire.

Et dans un brouhaha indescriptible, Harry retourna, boitillant encore légèrement, au dortoir des Gryffondors accompagné de ses amis. Une seule pensée ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit : Drago Malfoy a le plus beau sourire au Monde…

Et dans les cachots froids, cette pensée réchauffa le cœur du prince des Serpentards qui, allongé sur son lit, rêvait les yeux ouverts de son nouvel avenir.

OooOOOooo

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

OooOOOooo

**_Eh bien voilà, j'espère que vous serez tous satisfaits par l'avancée des choses… Harry fait enfin un peu face à la situation et cela n'ira qu'en s'arrangeant… Je n'en dis pas plus, la suite au prochain épisode !_**

**_Si l'envie vous titille de me laisser un commentaire/une menace de mort/un compliment/… le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche est fait pour vous. _**

**_Allez-y, appuyez, ça soulage !_**

**_Merci encore de me suivre toujours aussi nombreux. _**

**_Vos encouragements et compliments me comblent de joie et m'incitent vraiment à poster beaucoup plus vite, je n'en reviens pas moi-même !_**

**_Votre Cyz'._**

**_Ps : Un petit mot pour vous faire partager le superbe chapeau de Catherinette en forme de pénis (en moquette, je précise…) que m'ont construit mes collègues et que j'ai du arborer toute la soirée de la Sainte Catherine… Je peux vous dire que dans les rues de Strasbourg et au resto, je dénotais grave… tout le monde me regardait, terrible… Rappelons simplement pour l'anecdote que les collègues sont sensés représenter sur le chapeau les traits de caractère, les centres d'intérêts, le milieu professionnel de la dite Catherinette… Je ne vous fais pas dire ce qu'on a pu penser de moi…_**

**Les rars aux reviews anonymes :**

**Merci à Tama, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu !**

**Merci à Yohina, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé cette idée d'aimant à prophétie qu'est Harry (y a que lui pour se mettre dans la panade comme cela…) et aussi, j'ai frétillé comme une folle, j'adorais le tatouage de Drago, quelle dommage que cela n'existe pas en vrai, je m'en ferai bien faire un comme cela ! Je suppose que tu es à présent satisfaite par la réaction d'Harry, je pense qu'il commence à prendre les choses avec calme, ou du moins à doucement les accepter, j'espère que ça t'aura plu ! kisu !**

**Karli,… désolée de t'avoir laisser une fois de plus dans 'l'attente'… Mais j'espère m'être rattrapée dans ce chapitre-ci. J'ai été sage, j'ai fait une fin de chap normale, sans trop de suspens… Et oh oui, je suis d'accord avec toi ! une review par chap pour une fic de qualité, c'est ce que moi aussi je fais. Aussi suis-je d'autant plus heureuse de savoir que tu me comptes dans celles-ci ! L'idée du mariage était dans ma tête depuis le départ, je ne fais que broder autour depuis, et comme tu t'en apercevras, les povr chous ne st pas à la fin de leurs surprises ! Gros kisus et à très bientôt !**


End file.
